Eyeing The Mind
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Bagaimana seorang Cassie bisa kekuatan membaca pikiran member DBSK? Mampukah dia menemukan apa yang salah dalam karier mereka di SM Entertainment? Kepingan itu bersatu seiring dengan merapuhnya pikiran mereka berlima. Yunho/Jaejoong/Yoochun/Junsu/Changmin
1. The Beginning

**a/n Pemeran utama di fanfic ini adalah seorang cewek dari Banjarmasin. Dylandia Elfyza. Terserah kalian deh bagaimana membayangkan bagaimana rupa di Dyland ini. Secantik Seo Hyun atau Ayumi Hamasaki juga diterima kok. Hehehe. Karena ini fanfic pertama ku, aku amat sangat benar-benar sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan saran, kritik, (untung-untung pujian. walau harapan ini satu banding satu triliun) dari para readers yang berhasil terdampar disini. Tolong review ya... Terima kasih... ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rahasia sebuah pikiran yang terpilih. Membuatnya harus berada di antara gelap dan terang. Segel yang terbuka hanyalah sebuah perantara dari takdirnya. Tidak ada gunanya lari untuk mencari jawaban. Karena fatamorgana nyata.. Adalah pertanyaan itu sendiri.<em>

DYLAND POV

Aku mencengkeram lengan duduk pesawat dengan keras. Butiran keringat sudah mulai bercucuran di dahiku. AC pesawat tidak bisa meredam lembab yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhku karena respon berlebihan ini. Ah, seharusnya aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku yakin, seseorang di sebelahku kini tengah memandang ku dengan heran. Sama seperti respon orang kebanyakan karena reaksi abnormalku.

Aku mengingat apa yang dipesankan oleh Nenek Rose. Kendali pikiran. Ya, itulah yang dia katakan setiap kekuatanku ini kumat. Aku mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengalirkan oksigen ke seluruh tubuhku. Meditasi dalam diam. Lagu-lagu favorit ku mendendangkan melodinya jauh dalam tempurung otakku. Aku memikirkan sebuah tempat damai dimana kubah langit biru melengkung dan bunga matahari menari. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa membayangkan tempat itu. Aku bisa mencium aroma yang sebenarnya hanya buatan oleh alam bawah sadarku.

Perlahan, kabut hitam itu mulai tersibak. Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu mulai memudar. AC pesawat kembali bekerja pada pori-pori tubuhku. Tak ada lagi bunyi teriakan dalam otak reptilku. Tak ada lagi teriakan minta tolong. Aku membuka mataku lalu menoleh ke samping, tempat seorang remaja ibu paruh baya memandangku aneh. Yang bisa ku berikan hanya senyum datar...

Ya, aku memang abnormal. Kekuatan mistik jika dihubungkan dengan dunia klenik. Tapi, nenek ku sekaligus mentorku mengatakan aku bukanlah manusia gaib yang bisa melihat tembus pandang ataupun melihat hal-hal aneh. Kekuatan ini alami, begitu kata dia. Yah, aku tidak bisa melihat kealamian ketika bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, memasuki mimpi orang lain, melihat masa depan, atau bahkan melihat sesuatu yang bahkan bukan seorang manusia.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Nenek Rose mengunjungi rumahku. Anehnya, dia tidak ingin menemui ibuku. Justru dia mengajakku ke sebuah kamar yang ada di rumahku. Lebih aneh lagi, karena sebelumnya, kamar itu termasuk lokasi terlarang di rumahku. Ibu mengatakan kamar itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya saat takdir telah menemukan Dia. Aku mengira itu hanyalah dongeng karangan Ibu. Sampai pada hari itu...

Ya, kamar itu adalah milik Nenek Rose dulu. Dia menceritakan padaku semuanya. Bahwa aku mewarisi kekuatannya. Dan aku harus menemukan misiku agar kekuatan ini tidak sia-sia. Untuk seorang remaja yang baru berumur 16 tahun kala itu, tentu saja aku bingung dan tidak percaya. Namun, lagi-lagi fakta yang diberikan Nenek Rose membuatku bungkam. Contohnya, Jingga. Setiap ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, aku lah yang selalu ada disana. Apapun yang dia pikirkan, seakan aku telah mengetahuinya satu detik sebelum dia mengatakannya. Jingga yang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh logika dan logika tunduk patuh begitu aku mengajukan teori mistis yang selama ini disangkalnya. Itulah kekuatanku. Bisik Nenek Rose.

Sejak itulah, aku mengasah kemampuanku dan cara mengendalikannya. Seperti tadi, tiba-tiba saja berjuta pikiran melesak ke dalam kepalaku. Teriakan minta tolong. Jerit kegembiraan. Desah kepuasan. Semuanya tidak cukup untuk ditampung dalam otak sekecil punyaku. Itulah gunanya meditasi.

Sepertinya, aku butuh tidur...

Sumpah, koper yang ku seret ini pasti menandingi berat seekor kingkong. Bandara Soekarno-Hatta yang panas benar-benar membuat cuaca hari ini sempurna. Kalau saja tidak teringat dengan misi ku seperti yang disebut-sebut oleh Nenek Rose, aku tidak sudi berdesak-desakan disini, demi orang lain pula.

Nenek Rose mengatakan, bukan kita yang menentukan misi itu. Tapi misilah yang menentukan kita. Dan, misi yang memilihku kali ini cukup bombastis kalau tidak bisa dibilang gila. Misi pertama yang membuatku ingin menepuk pipiku dengan keras, siapa tahu ini mimpi, kan?

Sebagai intro, mari ku perkenalkan kalian dengan duniaku. Aku adalah seorang Cassie. Fangirl yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada 5 lelaki jebolan SM Entertaiment itu. Sebagai Cassie, tentunya aku tidak setuju dengan berpisahnya 5 jagoanku itu. Maka, malam saat aku membaca pikiran Jingga untuk pertama kali, malam itu jualah aku bisa melihat emosi tersembunyi dari Yunho, Jaejoong, Xiah, Yoochun, dan Changmin. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di mata mereka. Bahkan, aku bisa merasakan emosi mereka. Ya, bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ini abnormal? Singkat cerita, aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Cassie yang lain. Lalu, keyakinan itu menelusup pelan dalam diriku. Mengendap. Halus. Membius. Namun pasti. Aku tahu, hanya tahu, bahwa inilah jawaban aku memiliki kekuatan ini. Untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Dari apa..? Jangan ditanya, aku pun sudah cukup frustasi mencari jawabannya.

Misi yang akan memilihku. Itulah hal yang ku ingat saat Om ku menyerahkan tiket PP ke Jakarta plus tiket konser JYJ. VIP A. Om ku mengatakan bahwa travel yang digunakan JYJ adalah travel pusat dimana Om ku sebagai manajer di travel cabangnya. Ya, takdir telah menentukan jalannya sendiri untukku.

Maka, disinilah aku. Seorang remaja polos tanpa bekal sama sekali di belantara Jakarta dengan kekuatan abnormal untuk menyelamatkan pujaan gadis di seluruh dunia.

Pernahkah kalian merasa mengenali sesuatu jauh disana namun kalian tak tahu apa? Aku merasakannya kali ini. Aku mengenali gelombang pikiran ini. Tidak seperti pikiran lain yang asing dalam alam bawah sadarku. Pikiran ini, sangat ku kenal. Lautan orang yang ada di bandara tidak menyurutkan keinginanku untuk mengenali pikiran ini. Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Seingatku, hari dimana aku tiba saat ini juga merupakan hari kedatangan JYJ ke Jakarta. Mungkinkah, ini mereka? Apakah, aku benar-benar akrab dengan pikiran mereka? Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku bisa merasakan pikiran itu mendekat. Gelombangnya semakin kuat. Membelai seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu pikiran siapa ini. Tapi, apakah itu mungkin?

YOOCHUN POV

Aku memandangnya sedari tadi. Gadis yang tengah memelototi gerai pernak-pernik dari Kalimantan. Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena aku memang terobsesi untuk pergi kesana. Mungkin itulah daya tariknya.

Dia memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan topi rajut berwarna merah. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Aku yang biasanya bahkan tidak sempat untuk melihat orang-orang disekelilingku, terbius olehnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan lagi rombonganku yang telah meninggalkanku. Tak ada yang penting bagiku sekarang, aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Sekedar melihat mukanya lebih dekat. Dan menyimpannya sebagai memori indahku. Karena siapapun dia, dia terlihat begitu memikat.

Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah seorang Cassie, seorang Cassie akut seperti mereka yang berada di Korea? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia mengenali ku? Sesaat, aku ragu. Pada saat itulah dia berbalik dan menatapku...

Pernahkah kalian mendengar bahwa saat kita bertemu dengan Dia, dengan Dia yang kita cari-cari, waktu akan berhenti? Kebisingan akan memudar? Hatimu mendendangkan harmoni indah dengan ritme yang membuatmu terlena? Ya, itulah yang kurasakan saat ku melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain begitu cantiknya dia. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Sungguh, siapa dia...?

Tubuhku seperti bertindak lebih jujur daripada pikiranku. Tubuhku mengambil alih pikiranku yang telah membeku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

DYLAND POV

Oh Ya Tuhan, benar dugaanku. Pikiran itu, milik Yoochun. Begitu aku berbalik, dia tengah memandangku. Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku seorang Cassie dengan misi ganda, bertemu dengan mereka sekaligus membebaskan mereka. Maka, aku hanya mematung disini. Padahal, sedari tadi, emosi ku benar-benar ingin berteriak karena dipandang dengan tatapan Apollo oleh seorang Yoochun.

Dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia mendekatiku. Dalam jarak dua meter, aku sudah bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Campuran mint dengan citrus. Seperti aroma tanah setelah hujan reda. Membiusku. Sial, mengapa aku tidak bisa berbalik?

"Hi, do u know something about that painting?" Yoochun. Sekarang. Berbicara. Pada. Ku. Dengan. Matanya. Dia. Memandangku. Aku. Benar. Benar. Akan. Pingsan.

"Umm, yes, so far, I know that is the forest in my hometown." Sungguh, aku ingin sujud syukur sekarang. Otakku bisa diajak bekerja sama. Bukannya sama membeku dengan emosiku kali ini.

"You're from Kalimantan?" Pandangan Yoochun yang awalnya terpaku pada lukisan hutan itu beralih padaku. Gila. Para Cassie mungkin akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu hal ini.

"Yes. I am. In Banjarmasin. Not in equatorial line. Thanks God for that." Aku memberikan senyum ku. Senyum paling manis yang pernah ku tahu.

"Why? I heard that the nature in equatorial line is great. It would be better if u lived there. Maybe I'll be glad to visit you." Hah? Apa? Itu, Yoochun godain aku? Oh Tuhan. Aku butuh nafas buatan

"Yeah. But, it is so hot. Moreover, I really want the snow come in Indonesia. Jadi, ku pikir akan aneh jika aku tinggal disana dan mengharapkan salju." Lidahku berbicara dengan mulus dan lancar.

"Hahaha. There is snow in my hometown. Maybe you will like to stay there." Yoochun tertawa. Dia tertawa denganku. Nenek Rose benar. Inilah misiku. Takdir menunjukkan kekuatannya. Takdir telah bicara. Yang harus ku lakukan, hanya mengikuti arus tanpa melawannya.

""Thank you for offering it to me. Haha. But, no thanks. I won't stay in your country with no guarantee." Aku tertawa. Mengimbangi tawanya. Satu-satunya yang ku harapkan kali ini hanya semoga suaraku semerdu tawa Tiffany.

YOOCHUN POV

Ya Tuhan, suaranya benar-benar merdu. Semerdu gemericik air yang sering ku bayangkan. Semerdu suara tawa Dewi di kahyangan sana. Semerdu suara lonceng di rumahku. Ya, suaranya terdengar seperti rumah. Aku telah jatuh cinta. Semudah ini? Mungkin. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun untuk memikirkan hal selain dia.

Matanya berwarna coklat. Coklat terang. Aku yakin, matanya adalah bagian yang pertama kali diperhatikan saat seseorang bertemu dengannya. Matanya seakan mengucap ribuan kata dalam waktu satu detik. Seperti permukaan air. Berubah-rubah sesuai gejolak alam yang ada. Sesuai pantulan bayangan yang tercipta. Hidungnya mungil seperti gadis Asia pada umumnya. Tidak seperti gadis Korea yang telah dicekcoki berbagai macam operasi pemolesan wajah. Bibirnya merah penuh. Sangat menggoda. Seperti apel merah ranum yang sering ku nikmati. Kulitnya putih. Dan dia mungkin 10 cm di bawahku. Ya, dialah orangnya...

Tapi, ritual memandangi wajahnya tiba-tiba terputus dengan suara berisik di belakangku. Aku melihat dia terkejut. Aku masih linglung. Butuh 10 detik untuk mencerna keadaan yang berbalik 180 derajat ini.

"Yoochun oppa? Is that really you?" Bodohnya aku. Kenapa tidak terpikir kemungkinan tentang banyaknya Cassie yang berkeliaran di bandara ini.

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi dan mengatakan 'Sorry' tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia mengerti dengan senyum dan anggukannya. Apakah dia mengenaliku sebagai JYJ, atau sebagai TVXQ, atau sebagai artis Korea. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin dia melihatku sebagai Yoochun. Bukan dengan status di belakangnya.

Perlahan. Aku berbalik. Menatap 5 gadis remaja di depanku dengan senyum terpaksa. Lalu... aku mengambil langkah seribu. Sebodo dengan pemberitaan di media nanti. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku sendiri saat ini...

Dia lari. Dengan kencang. 5 gadis remaja tadi sempat shock, tapi mereka mengejar Yoochun juga. Sementara aku masih terpaku disini. Hanya sampai sini? Lalu, dimanakah jalan takdir itu? Bukankah harusnya ada jalan yang bisa mempertemukanku lagi dengan Yoochun? Tapi, mengapa semuanya terputus sampai disini?

Aku memandang ke bawah. Apa itu? Handphone? iPhone? Aku mengambilnya. Sepertinya ini benar milik Yoochun. Senyum tergores di bibir ku. Yah, takdir memang tidak meninggalkan ku. iPhone ini, entah bagaimana, terjatuh dari saku Yoochun. Menunjukkanku ke jalan terang. Sekali lagi.

"Ayyy girl. Tried to make you my baby. Instead you make me go crazy..." Nada dering itu menghentak di mini bus travel jemputanku. Puluhan mata memandangku kali ini. Aku mengerut dan tersenyum penuh penyesalan pada mereka.

Aku menatap iPhone yang layarnya berkedip itu. Huruf Hangul lagi. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengenal tulisan ini. Sepertinya, Jaejoong lah yang menelpon ke handphone Yoochun. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Hello..." Aku yakin, suaraku lebih menyerupai anak kucing kejepit bajaj daripada suara manusia.

"Umm.. Hello.. Is this Yoochun's phone?"

"Yes. I am his new friend. Tadi handphone Yoochun jatuh waktu aku ketemu sama dia. Jadi aku simpen. Kamu Jaejoong?" Aku sengaja memelankan kata 'Jaejoong', siapa tahu di minibus ini juga ada beberapa Cassie.

"Iya, benar. Aku Jaejoong. Dari tadi, aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Tadi, dia buru-buru meninggalkanku. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa menemukannya lagi di bandara. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengambil handphonenya dulu. Aku merasa tidak enak."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku hanya takut dia tersesat dan diculik oleh para Cassie. Kau tahu seberapa gilanya mereka, kan?" Aku tidak tahu Jaejoong bercanda atau tidak. Ku putuskan untuk tertawa saja.

"Haha. Tenanglah. Aku tahu Yoochun. Dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu." Ya, aku memang mengenal Yoochun. Aku habiskan malam-malam dengan memandangi foto dan mengenal emosinya. Aku belajar untuk mengenal pikirannya. Bagaimana cara dia merasa. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Mungkin, lebih dari yang lain. Dan untuk Jaejoong, tidak usah ditanya. Aku merasa menjadi dirinya. Aku merasa berbagi pikiran dengannya. Aku mengirimkan gelombang ku padanya. Agar dia mengenaliku saat kami bertemu nanti. Sedangkan untuk Junsu, entahlah. Seakan ada dinding besar yang menghalangiku untuk mengenalnya. Aku belum menemukan gelombang yang pas dengannya. Tapi, aku percaya semuanya hanya masalah waktu.

"Kami menginap di Hotel Red Wine. Bisakah kau datang kesini?" Aku terkesiap. Tidak siap dengan kebetulan ini. Aku juga berada di hotel yang sama dengan mereka.

"Oke. Aku umm.. bakal kesana.. " Yeah, intuisi gila ini lagi-lagi mengontrol ku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan bahwa aku satu hotel dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menghubungimu 30 menit lagi. Bye"

"Oke, bye..."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>an Saya tahu chapter 1 ini sangat membosankan. Adakah yang ingin membunuh saya karena membuat karakter Dyland.. *lirik kanan kiri depan belakang.. Saya masih mencoba meningkatkan greget supranatural nya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah rela membaca dari huruf awal sampai terakhir. Syukur kalian belum muntah. Hehehe... At least but not last, review yak! Terima kasih sekali lagi...  
><strong>


	2. Meeting and The Phone

**JAEJOONG POV**

Suara gadis tadi telah menghilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dari speaker Blackberry ku. Namun mantra yang ditujukannya padaku melalui suaranya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hilang. Malah bertambah kuat. Debar itu masih tersisa. Hanya dari suaranya, dia mampu membuatku seperti ini.

"Jaejoong hyung, bagaimana?" Tepukan keras melemparkanku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Junsu tengah memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. Ah! Aku baru ingat, Yoochun menghilang sejak kami sampai di pintu kedatangan tadi. Tapi, kemana perginya rasa khawatir itu? Oh, tentu saja sudah disedot habis oleh suara merdu tadi.

"Hey, hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mata Junsu membulat. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat dia tengah khawatir pada sesuatu. Apa keadaan ku begitu mengkhawatirkan?

"Hyung, bicaralah padaku…." Sekarang Junsu mulai mengguncang bahuku.

"Hah? Oh! Iya, itu. Umm.. Yoochun baik-baik saja. Dia bertemu dengan temannya tadi di bandara ini." Susah payah aku menggali memori dari pembicaraanku dengan gadis tadi.

"Teman? Dia punya teman di Indonesia?" Junsu semakin melotot. Ya, tentu saja. Untuk orang-orang seperti kami, mempunyai teman dari luar negeri apalagi di negeri seperti Indonesia adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Karena definisi teman menurut kami jauh berbeda. Bukan hanya teman saat kau butuh kegembiraan, namun teman saat kau juga hampir mati.

"Oh, satu lagi. Tadi yang menjawab telepon adalah teman Yoochun. Dia mengatakan iPhone Yoochun jatuh saat dia berlari menghindar dari para Cassie. Jadi, ku pikir aku harus mengambil kembali barang itu darinya."

"Apa? Yoochun itu sudah gila ya? Jadi, maksudmu dia bertemu dengan temannya itu di bandara ini? Di tempat umum? Sepenting apa sih temannya itu? Aduh… Tunggu, berarti, dimana Yoochun hyung sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau….." Junsu tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Ya, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Temannya mengatakan, dia tidak tahu dimana Yoochun berada saat ini." Aku meringis. Sudah terbayang di kepalaku tingkat kegusaran Junsu akan situasi yang tengah kami hadapi.

"Aiisshh…. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah. Yoochun tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Aku meredam teriakan frustasi Junsu. Ya, bukankah itu memang tugasku? Menjadi kuat bahkan saat aku terseok-seok mencari pegangan?

^EyeingTheMind^

**YOOCHUN POV**

"Hhhhh…" *intinya Yoochun lagi narik nafas kecapekan habis dikejar-kejar oleh serombongan Cassie yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Gila. Sampai kapan aku harus lari tiap aku ketemu cewek yang ku suka di tempat umum kayak gini?" Aku mengomel panjang pendek di tengah-tengah asupan oksigenku yang mulai menipis. Entah aku berada dimana sekarang. Seingatku aku hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dari 1 jam tadi. Ah, bandara ini begitu kecil. Sangat sedikit tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Pikiranku melayang kembali padanya. Pada senyum dan tawanya. Ah, sepertinya aku masih bisa mencium aroma rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, oksigen segar mengaliri tubuhku. Aku bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali. Bukan dengan nafas setengah mati seperti binatang buruan yang tengah diincar.

"Yoochun Hyung!" Aku berbalik. Ah, Junsu benar-benar mengacaukan mimpiku tentang dia.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan, Jaejoong… Puffftt.." Aku membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku. Dipikirnya suaranya itu sekecil suara kelinci apa? Dengan nada biasa saja suaranya sudah menggelegar, apalagi dengan intonasi tinggi macam begitu? Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dikejar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengomeli aku di mobil saja."

JAEJOONG POV

"Mwo? iPhone ku?" Yoochun terkejut sehabis ku menceritakan iPhonenya sekarang berada di tangan gadis itu. Ya, kami semua ternyata tidak mengetahui namanya. Yoochun juga bercerita dia baru bertemu gadis itu tadi. Tapi, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat dan keterkejutannya yang berlebihan. Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya bahagia?

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang kesialan kita bertambah berkali lipat. Terjebak di negara panas ini. Berurusan dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui namanya. Bahkan, barang mahal milikmu ada di tangannya. Aiisshh…" Junsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Aku melirik ke arah Yoochun yang tampak tenang. Tidak ada kekhawatiran yang berarti di matanya. Padahal, dia sangat menyayangi iPhone nya itu. Hanya ada satu barang yang tidak boleh kami pinjam darinya. Sedangkan barang lain, mungkin dia akan senang hati memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma walaupun hanya sebagai mainan. Sedangkan keadaan sekarang seharusnya memberikan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Yoochun lebih frustasi daripada Junsu. Paling tidak, dia seharusnya mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang untuk gadis yang fenomenal ini.

"Jaejoong hyung, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Bukankah seharusnya amarah mu lebih daripada aku? Kejadian ini hampir membatalkan schedule kita. Sekarang, kita harus mengambil kembali iPhone itu. Aissh, apa hanya aku yang waras disini?" Lamunanku terhenti lagi. Aku menghentikan pandanganku ke arah jendela mobil dan menoleh pada Junsu. Bisa ku lihat mukanya memerah pertanda dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Daripada mengomel sepertimu, lebih baik kita mengambil kembali iPhone itu." Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum miring ku saat ide gila ini terlintas. Menjalankannya mungkin sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi, ku rasa aku benar-benar akan mati jika tidak bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"Caranya?" Yoochun bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang tidak bisa disembuyikan.

"Kita suruh dia ke kamar kita."

"MWO?" Ini suara Junsu.

"KAU SUDAH GILA YA?" Ini suara Yoochun. Lebih terdengar panik daripada terkejut.

"Krucuk….." Sepertinya ini suara perut ku yang sudah kelaparan.

^EyeingTheMind^

**DYLAND POV**

Bus travel berhenti tepat di area parkir hotel yang akan kami tinggali selama 1 minggu ke depan, Red Wine. Sesuai namanya, hotel Red Wine ini benar-benar berkelas seperti yang biasa terlihat di film-film Hollywood atau Asia bergensi. Karena itu hotel ini pantas memegang predikat hotel bintang 5. Sekali lagi, aku merasa takdir benar-benar melimpahkan rahmatnya untukku.

"Mbak Dyland, kamar Mbak nomor 503 ya. Nanti tinggal minta sama resepsionis hotel. Kami masih ada urusan." Seorang perempuan pertengahan 30 berbicara padaku dengan logat khas Jawa. Seingatku, dialah yang menjemputku di bandara tadi. Kalau tidak salah, Om ku berkata dia juga yang memegang jabatan sebagai ketua tur disini.

"Iya Mbak. Makasih." Sahutku sambil berdiri dan melemaskan ototku yang pegal karena perjalanan tadi. Anehnya, aku baru merasa capek saat tulang-tulang ku berderak tanda kekakuan akut. Tentu saja, perjalanan yang panjang ku lalui dengan beribu skenario di otakku. Aku masih mereka-reka bagaimana nanti jika aku harus bertemu dengan member JYJ yang lain. Dengan Yoochun saja aku sudah mau pingsan, apalagi bertemu Jaejoong? Mungkin aku butuh imunisasi jiwa secepatnya.

Aku mengambil tas yang tadi ku letakkan di bagasi atas tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke arah pintu bus. Udara panas menyergap dengan ganas. Aku yang masih memakai jaket kulit dan topi otomatis langsung kegerahan. Belum lagi aku harus menyeret koper jumbo ke kamarku. Oh, tidak!

Tiba-tiba, seorang belboy mengambil tas ku dengan senyum sopan ala prajurit kerajaan. Tentu saja, bukankah ini hotel bintang lima? Hal yang lumrah jika ada bellboy macam begini.

"Saya ngambil kunci kamar dulu ya." Aku menuju ke arah resepsionis hotel. Waduh, aku serasa kalah pamor sesampainya aku disana. Sepertinya, resepsionisnya menyediakan waktu 2 jam hanya untuk memoles penampilannya. Sedangkan aku dijamin kucel seakan baru saja keluar dari kandang singa.

"Mbak, ada pesanan kamar atas nama Dylandia Elfyza?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah beberapa menit, resepsionis itu memberikan sebuah kartu untukku. Syukurlah kegaptekanku masih dalam tahap wajar sehingga tidak membuatku bertanya untuk apa kartu ini.

"Hoaahhmmmm…" Aku menguap lebar. Pemandangan kota Jakarta dari lantai 5 tempatku berdiri sekarang benar-benar penuh dengan polusi. Ah, pikiranku yang lelah malah bertambah lelah. Aku melihat jam yang tergantung di atas meja rias. Baru 15 menit yang lalu aku tiba disini. Tapi aku sudah tak sabar menunggu iPhone Yoochun berdering. Harapanku dikabulkan beberapa detik kemudian…

"_Ayyy girl. Tried-"_ Aku meloncat ke atas tempat tidur tempat iPhone itu menjerit dengan nyaring. Tanpa berpikir, aku segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Bisakah kau datang ke hotel kami? Umm… untuk mengembalikan iPhone itu.." Suara Jaejoong terbata.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan segera kesana." Sepertinya aku menjawab terlalu cepat dan terlalu antusias. Hey, jangan salahkan aku. Jika kalian berbicara dengan seseorang yang ketampanannya mampu membuat Cleopatra berpaling dari Anthony, apa kalian hanya membalas sekadarnya?

"Kami ada di kamar 666." What? Tingkat keberuntunganku melebihi kadar overdosis. Mereka.. ada di atas ku?

"Oke. Tunggu 5 menit." Cetus ku tiba-tiba. Dasar mulut bocor, apa aku tidak bisa mengontrol antusiasme sedikit saja. Mereka pasti curiga jika aku satu hotel dengan mereka. Terlalu kebetulan dan dibuat-buat. Apalagi, setahuku mereka masih trauma dengan masa lalu. Bagaimana aku tahu? Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja dengan pikiran abnormal ku ini.

"5 menit? Cepat sekali." Jaejoong berkomentar dengan nada heran.

Sial, aku harus mencari alasan masuk akal. Otakku berputar 360⁰. Eh, maksudnya berkelit dari kecurigaan Jaejoong. "Umm.. Maksud ku 5 menit lagi aku akan berangkat."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Klik. Telepon ditutup.

Jaejoong berkata padaku untuk hati-hati…? Gila! Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tengah jatuh cinta padaku…

Ting! Lift berdenting pertanda aku sudah sampai di tujuan. Lantai 6. Aku memandang pintu yang berjejer di kanan kiri lorong. 663,664,665…. Tunggu, kira-kira 5 meter dari tempat berdiriku sekarang, aku melihat 2 pria berbadan besar dengan jas hitam ala bodyguard mafia menjaga sebuah pintu. Jangan-jangan itu kamar mereka.

Dengan tergesa aku berjalan ke arah mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal yang amat penting. Aku menepuk kepalaku gemas. "Bodoh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah sampai disana. Say hi pada penjaga-penjaga neraka itu? Aissh, yang ada kau akan ditendang kembali ke rumahmu. Aduh, gimana nih?"

Oh, tentu saja. iPhone. Aku mengambil iPhone Yoochun dari saku jaketku. Semoga sistem kerja iPhone tidak jauh beda dengan Samsung. Diam-diam aku berdoa. Aku memencet tombol hijau. Nah, benar kan. Nama Jaejoong terpampang di layar. Aku menekan tombol hijau sekali lagi.

"Halo. Kamu sudah sampai?" Tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong bertanya padaku. Benarkah memang ada rasa perhatian disana?

"Umm.. Iya. Aku sudah sampai. Bis…." Belum selesai aku bicara, Jaejoong langsung menyambar.

"Aku akan keluar sekarang." Klik. Telepon ditutup lagi. Tanpa persetujuan dariku.

Aku memandang kosong ke depan. Countdown detik-detik berlangsung di kepalaku. Beberapa saat lagi, aku benar-benar akan menemuinya. Glek. Aku menelan ludah. Lalu…. Pintu kamar 666 tempat bodyguard itu berjaga, tiba-tiba saja terbuka…..

Kakiku tiba-tiba lemas dan tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhku. Langkahnya yang tertuju ke arahku terekam dalam gerakan slow motion. Dia…. Tersenyum. Jaejoong memakai t-shirt v-neck berwarna putih berlengan panjang. Aku tidak sempat melihat celana apa yang dia pakai. Aku lebih tertarik pada wajahnya. Yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Oh Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Kim Jaejoong. Aku benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang..

Jaejoong hanya berjarak setengah meter dariku sekarang. Aku tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana ekspresiku. Apalagi wajahku. Mungkin berkali lipat lebih mengenaskan daripada tadi.

"Hai…." Jaejoong melambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku. Senyum nya juga terlihat kikuk dan canggung. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Tersenyum dengan gaya monyet pun dia masih terlihat seperti pangeran.

"Kamu bawa iPhone Yoochun?"

"Hah? Oh, iya, hehe." Aku merutuk diriku sendiri.

"Kalo gitu….." Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong yang awalnya menatapku dengan pandangan terbelalak pada sesuatu di belakangku. Aku segera berbalik dan melihat….. oh tidak.. ada seseorang disana. Kepanikan langsung menyerang ku telak di syaraf ku yan semula sudah tegang karena senyum sejuta watt dari Jaejoong. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau orang itu adalah wartawan lokal yang terkenal tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memburu berita. Dan itu berarti bencana untukku. Sudah cukup dengan kekuatan aneh ini, aku tidak mau diserang oleh segerombolan manusia dengan kilatan lampu blitz. Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku merasa sebuah tarikan lembut di tanganku. Aku berbalik kembali dan mendapati Jaejoong berkata, "Ikut aku…."

Aku tidak sempat berpikir. Karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada dalam kamar mereka….

"Maaf aku harus membawamu kesini. Ku pikir, ehem, lebih enak kalau kita mengobol di dalam."Aku meringis begitu Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mereka memang tidak tahu kalau aku juga seorang Cassie. Mereka bahkan belum tahu namaku. Ku pikir, Jaejoong merasa bahaya jika ada orang yang melihat kami. Untuk ukuran boyband yang sudah masuk dalam majalah Billboard Amerika, mereka memang cukup dikenal. Mungkin sangat dikenal. Aku harus membuat seolah-oleh aku tidak mengenal mereka. Ya, biarkan sajalah mereka menganggap aku tidak kenal dunia luar. Daripada misiku gagal?

Tapi, Jaejoong merasa bahaya? Bahaya katanya? Mereka pasti tidak benar-benar tahu seberapa bahaya seorang Cassie sampai mereka bertemu denganku. Bahaya macam apa lagi yang kau cari ketika kau tahu pikiranmu sudah dimasuki oleh orang asing?

Jaejoong memandangku. Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya setelah aku kembali ke kamarku, aku akan kecanduan tatapan itu…. Jengah, aku segera memalingkan pandanganku.

Aku melihat berkeliling. Kamar ini tentunya lebih luas dari kamarku. Dengan ruang tamu dan ada 3 buah kamar lagi menghadap pintu masuk. Sebuah TV flat dibiarkan menyala dan menayangkan acara gosip selebritis infotaiment. Dalam keadaan normal (normal yang berarti tanpa Jaejoong di samping ku), mungkin aku akan melengos dan mengutuk acara seperti itu. Tapi, jika kalian berada di samping seorang lelaki dengan _sex appeal _sebanyak Jaejoong, mungkin kalian lebih memilih menonton acara sepeti itu daripada harus ngiler dan menerjang Jaejoong untuk bersama menikmati empuknya sofa.

Tiba-tiba, kamar paling ujung sebelah kiri terbuka dan keluarlah Yoochun hanya mengenakan…. Handuk? Wakkss. Aku melotot selebar-lebarnya.

Gilanya lagi, begitu Yoochun melihatku, tidak tampak raut terkejut ataupun shock, dia malah tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku bisa mencium wangi sabun dari tubuhnya. Glek. Entah sudah berapa liter ludah yang sudah ku teguk sejak aku tiba disini. Hari ini…. Sungguh sangat melelahkan.

"Hai. Maaf ya sudah bikin kamu repot." Yoochun tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk tenang. Walaupun penampilan Yoochun lebih wow daripada Jaejoong, aku masih merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Tapi, akumulasi perasaan antara Jaejoong dan Yoochun amat membuatku kegerahan. Jaejoong ada di samping ku masih dengan tatapan mautnya. Yoochun ada di depanku masih dengan tatapan lembutnya. Itu berarti aku ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Wow.

Aku pasti hanya bermimpi.

"_Ayyy girl. Tried to make u my baby. Instead u make me go crazy."_ Kami bertiga tersentak dari atmosfer aneh ini. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menyerahkan iPhone yang ternyata masih dalam genggamanku. Yoochun melihat nama yang tertera di layar, mukanya tiba-tiba mengeras.

Oh, tidak. Ini terjadi lagi. Pikiranku yang awalnya stabil-stabil kini mulai bergejolak. Bisa ku rasakan gelombang asing merambati alam bawah sadarku. Tidak, gelombang ini tidak asing. Tapi juga bukan milik Jaejoong atau Yoochun. Pikiran ini…. Ah, tubuhku mulai menggigil. Aku pasti melupakan tahap meditasi. Tahap yang seharusnya sangat penting dalam proses pembacaan pikiran. Jika tidak, tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan beban yang dipikul oleh otakmu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat meditasi jika tadi jantung ku sibuk berdetak tanpa ritme, ha?

Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan pikiranku terhenti. Terus ku gali memori ini. Nafasku mulai setengah-setengah. Aku tidak tahu aku sudah pingsan atau hanya tergelatak lemas di lantai. Yang ku rasakan hanya… gaung kemarahan dan kesakitan dalam kepalaku. Gaung yang dikirimkan oleh dua pikiran berbeda. Parahnya, gelombang ini sama-sama mengirimkan kemarahan yang membara.

Aku mengenali gelombang pertama yang datang. Milik Yoochun. Tapi, yang satunya….. "Ahhh!" Aku memegangi kepalaku. Aku tidak peduli. Ku paksa otakku untuk terus mencari pemilik gelombang yang sebenarnya ku kenal ini.

"Yunho hyung!" Teriakan Yoochun mengoyak konsentrasi ku. Tapi, Yunho? Pikiran ini milik Yunho?

Supaya kalian tidak lupa, biar ku ingatkan. JYJ awalnya adalah bagian dari TVXQ beranggotakan 5 personil. Karena masalah kontrak yang belibet dengan agensi mereka, SM Entertaiment, 3 anggotanya memilih memisahkan diri dari TVXQ dan membentuk boyband baru, JYJ. Yunho ini awalnya adalah leader TVXQ. Bisa dikatakan sebuah pukulan telak saat dia harus kehilangan 3 anak buahnya. Apalagi saat dia tidak bisa mempertahankan mereka. Dan saat JYJ mengumpulkan kembali harga diri mereka dengan bernyanyi disana-sini walaupun gerak mereka masih dibatasi oleh TVXQ, Yunho tidak ada disana. Tunggu dulu….

Berarti, tadi Yunho lah yang menelpon Yoochun. Untuk apa? Paling tidak, satu beban pikiranku sudah berkurang. Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, yang tertangkap oleh ku hanya marah, kecewa, dendam, sedih, berbagai emosi negative tumpah ruah di kepalaku.

Pada saat seperti inilah, aku sangat ingin menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya.

Aku mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuhku. Ku masuki pikiran Yoochun dengan perlahan. Tentu saja dia tidak sadar. Ibaratkan saja aku adalah seorang maling yang memasuki suatu rumah dengan jubah Harry Potter, tidak ketahuan, kan?

Gelombang kemarahan yang awalnya hanya ada dalam pikiranku itu bertambah kuat. Hampir merasukiku. Ku kuatkan kembali pikiranku dengan benteng-benteng seperti yang diajari Nenek Rose. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya saat kau benar-benar berada dalam sebuah pikiran. Berpikir bersama Yoochun.

Aku kirimkan energy positif yang ku punya. Sebanyak-banyaknya. Ku kirimkan potongan-potongan gambar saat TVXQ masih bersama. Ku netralisir kemarahan yang ada dalam dirinya. Ku bisikkan ribuan kata yang hanya bisa dikenali oleh kami berdua. Yang hanya dikenal oleh alam bawah sadar Yoochun.

Aku mulai kehabisan tenaga. Sangat sulit berkonsentrasi pada satu pikiran saat pikiran lainnya juga menuntut untuk diperhatikan. Pikiran siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho?

Aku masih tidak berani memasuki pikiran Yunho. Kenapa? Karena ku pikir aku belum terlalu mengenali pikirannya. Bisa saja pikirannya lebih kompleks dari Jaejoong atau Yoochun. Dan ini berarti bencana untukku. Kemampuanku masih belum expert untuk mengenali kelima orang yang harus ku selamatkan. Jangan tanya lagi mengapa aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

Lalu….. perlahan, pikiran Yoochun mengendur. Tidak ada lagi gurat kemarahan di neutron dan syaraf-syaraf pikirannya. Aku pikir, metode yang ku jalankan tadi cukup berhasil. Sebagai penutup, ku tinggalkan jejak disana.

"_ Yoochun-ah, beberapa langkah lagi. Dan kau akan menemuiku….." _

Setelah aku membisikkan bahasa itu, samar-samar ku dengar Yoochun berkata. "Sudahlah, hyung. Mungkin kita harus menjalani hidup masing-masing dulu." Aku tersenyum sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih duniaku…..

^EyeingTheMind^

TBC

* * *

><p>Balasan review<p>

**Zhie Hikaruno-chan**: *pelukciummanis* terima kasih sudah sudi me-review fanfic ini, Hika. salam kenal juga ya. hehehe. iya, author memang dari banjarmasin. sekalian promosi kampung halaman gitu. haha. makasih sarannya ya. semoga kamu juga baca chapter ini. kasih tau lagi kalo ada yang kurang ya. masih harus banyak belajar nih.

Akhirnya, chapter 2 ini berhasil sampai dengan selamat (?). Semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik dari yang pertama. Author sudah edit sana sini dan bahkan minta bantuan Stephanie Meyer dan J.K Rowling. *ngawur tingkat dewa*. Review ya minna-san.. Nanti jadi pemeran asli si Dyland ini deh.. Hehehe.. Kamsahamnida.. ^^

P.S. Di chapter selanjutnya dijamin bikin mimisan sampai tahap kronis. Kekekekek... .


	3. Romance After The Darkness

DYLAND POV

Kegelapan ini pekat terasa. Mematikan syaraf-syaraf ku yang biasanya awas dan terjaga. Pikiranku bergerak dalam kecepatan satuan terkecil. Aku tidak tahu aku masih bernafas atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana realitas dan yang mana khayalan. Namun, yang terlihat seperti realita dengan jelas adalah ruang hitam yang tengah mengurung ku kini. Ruang hitam yang terasa sangat kokoh dan menghimpit ku dengan kuat.

Aku tidak bisa lagi mengenali waktu disini. Tidak ada yang jelas. Kejelasan satu-satu nya hanya dinding jelaga di antara tubuhku yang kian meringkih. Aku tidak bisa berteriak. Seakan pita suara ku jauh tertinggal di suatu tempat di luar sana.

Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ku paksa otakku untuk bekerja. Tidak akan ku biarkan dia menyerah pada kegelapan non sense yang terasa memabukkan namun juga mematikan. Ku telusuri pikiranku yang entah kenapa terasa asing bagiku. Terlihat seperti labirin tanpa ujung dan penunjuk jalan sama sekali. Benarkah ini pikiranku?

Sungguh, rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Menginfeksi tiap sel-sel tubuhku. Mematikan tiap langkah ku. Aku hanya membutuhku satu teriakan, agar rasa sakit ini terbebas walau sedikit. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Ah, kegelapan ini sangat menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan labirin yang sedang ku masuki, terlihat sosok tanpa bentuk melayang ke arahku. Mataku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, terpaku pada sosok itu. Dia mendekat. Aku mengulurkan tangan ku yang gemetaran, meminta pertolongan, entah pada iblis atau malaikat. Aku hanya ingin dibebaskan.

Sedikit lagi... Dan, sebuah bisikian menerpa indra pendengaran ku. Suara manusiawi pertama yang ku dengar sejak ku tiba di tempat ini. Suara yang mendekatkan sekaligus menjauhkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"_Dyland, tutup matamu. Ikuti kemana hatimu ingin kau melangkah. Dengarkan suara yang ingin kau dengar. Bukan suara yang mereka ingin kau dengar. Jangan biarkan mereka mematikanmu. Ingat, kau masih punya urusan di relita di luar sana…."_ Suara yang ku yakin sangat ku kenal. Tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingat. Namun ku enyahkan jauh-jauh lelah itu agar aku bisa melaksanakan instruksi darinya.

Sosok itu perlahan tidak ku rasakan lagi keberadaannya di samping tubuhku yang kini meringkuk. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa kehilangan. Aku merasa… sosok itu memasuki diriku. Menuntun ku agar aku tidak jatuh lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menegakkan tubuhku yang tadinya lunglai tanpa tulang. Aku menumpukan bobot tubuhku pada dinding labirin ini. Ku dengarkan suara hatiku yang tadinya tertutup oleh kepanikanku. Ku bersihkan indra pendengaranku dari suara-suara aneh yang sebenarnya malah membuat keadaan memburuk. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Nafas tenang pertama yang berhasil ku lakukan. Aku menarik nafas lagi. Kali ini dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Ku tutup kedua mataku.

Lalu, entah darimana datangnya, memori terakhir yang terekam sebelum aku tiba disini memenuhi rongga otakku. Hampir aku jatuh lagi kalau saja aku tidak kembali mengingat bahwa aku harus keluar dari sini. Memori terakhir tadi berganti dengan intruksi lain, intruksi.. Nenek Rose? Aku kembali mengingat jati diriku. Bukan aku yang tadinya hanya tahanan di ruang gelap itu.

Ya, aku adalah Dylandia Elfyza. Gadis remaja yang tadinya normal. Kehidupan normal yang tercerabut dariku begitu kekuatan supranatural mengambil alih. Kekuatan membaca pikiran. Nenek Rose adalah mentor ku agar aku bisa mengendalikan diri tiap kekuatan ini kumat. Dan satu lagi, aku masih dalam misi menyelamatkan 3 dan/atau 2 orang. JYJ dan/atau TVXQ. Boyband jebolan SM Entertaiment. Yang entah kenapa ku pikir ada sebuah misteri yang tak terbaca dari agensi tersebut. Aku berada di Jakarta. Dalam rangka misi penyelamatan pertama, menonton konser JYJ yang ternyata berubah menjadi bertemu JYJ. Ya, aku bertemu JYJ. Dan aku berani bertaruh saat ini aku berada di kamar hotel mereka setelah insiden telepon Yunho.

Aku tersenyum puas. Aku menatap labirin di depan ku yang sekarang terasa akrab. Dengan langkah pasti, aku melangkah. Hanya beberapa belokan kemudian, aku menemukan pintu itu. Kali ini senyum ku berubah menjadi seringai kemenangan. Satu pertandingan melawan kegelapan mampu ku lewatkan dengan kemenangan di pihakku.

Aku memutar kenop pinu itu. Jutaan partikel cahaya langsung menyambut pupil mataku….

^EyeingTheMind^

JAEJOONG POV

Jarum jam di atas ranjang ku yang kini ditempati olehnya menunjukkan angka 6, yang artinya sudah 3 jam dia pingsan. Yang juga berarti sudah 2 jam yang lalu Yoochun dan Junsu pergi untuk keperluan interview media lokal. Tadi sempat terjadi percekcokan antara aku dan Yoochun, siapa yang harus menjaga gadis ini. Junsu yang memang dari awal ilfill dan bahkan terkesan tidak mau berurusan, langsung menyediakan alternatif teraman, meninggalkan gadis itu di dalam lift. Sarannya langsung mendapat jitakan dari ku dan pelototan tajam dari Yoochun.

Akhirnya, perdebatan yang seakan tiada akhirnya itu ditutp dengan pertaruhan gunting batu kertas. Siapa yang menang, itulah yang akan menjaga gadis ini. Dan keajaiban terjadi. Yoochun yang biasanya selalu menang kali ini malah kalah. Kemenangan berakhir di pihakku. Maka, disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di samping ranjang tempat gadis itu berbaring dengan tenang.

3 jam yang lalu, gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Anehnya, peristiwa itu terjadi bersamaan dengan hubungan telepon dari Yunho untuk Yoochun. Masih ada keanehan lain. Aku yang tadinya memang berdiri di samping gadis itu, bisa melihat dengan jelas butir-butir keringat yang bergulir di keningnya seiring dengan intensitas kemarahan Yoochun pada Yunho. Seakan kemarahan itu turut menyulut emosi tersembunyi dari gadis ini. Aku semakin terperangah saat dia menutup matanya kuat-kuat seakan baru dipaksa untuk meminum racun. Tangannya mengepal. Seolah melawan kekuatan tak kasat mata yang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas teriakan kesakitannya beberapa saat kemudian. Lirih namun mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Mungkin, aku terlalu peka. Tapi, sakit dalam suara itu jelas terasa. Aku merasa terhubung dengannya. Aku ingin menolongnya, namun hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kemudian, aku tahu bahwa dia harus dibiarkan seperti ini. Kenapa begitu? Kali ini akal sehat ku mengajukan hipotesis yang sama sekali tidak ku mengerti.

Yoochun tentu saja tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi tadi pada gadis itu. Dia membelakangi kami, walau raut muka nya tidak bisa ku lihat, aku tahu dia sangat marah dari nada suaranya yang kian meninggi.

Di luar dugaanku (dugaannya ada 3, Yoochun akan membanting iPhone keramat itu, atau Yoochun akan memaki Yunho dengan kata-kata paling kasar, atau kedua-duanya), suara Yoochun perlahan melembut dan bisa ku lihat bahunya yang awalnya tegang menjadi rileks. Seiring dengan suara Yoochun yang melembut, tubuh gadis itu perlahan jatuh ke lantai! Aku berani bertaruh dia akan mengalami geger otak kalau saja tidak ku tangkap tubuhnya.

Gadis yang baru saja mengguncangkan hari pertama kami tiba di Jakarta ini, sekarang tengah terlelap dengan damai dalam tidurnya (atau pingsannya?). Aku menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. Manis. Aku tersenyum kecil. Setiap wanita pasti terlihat seperti malaikat jika sedang tidur. Tapi gadis ini berbeda. Mungkin mataku sudah terkontaminasi oleh polusi Jakarta. Tapi, jauh dalam diriku, aku mengakui mukanya terpahat persis seperti replika malaikat. Hidung mancungnya. Alis tebalnya. Bibir merahnya. Aku yakin dia lebih menggoda andai saja dia menunjukkan bola mata coklat terangnya dari kelopak yang tertutup itu. Ya, aku pasti sudah gila.

Tiba-tiba, permohonan ku untuk melihat kembali iris coklat itu terkabul. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Aku terkejut dan hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Dia mengerjap dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Dimana aku?"

Aku, sekali lagi, hanya di depan gadis ini, menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Kamu lupa?" Pertanyaannya ku jawab lagi dengan pertanyaan. Apa lagi yang lebih bodoh dari itu, ha?

"Tadi… aku pingsan?" Dia terdiam sejenak, mungkin mengingat apa saja yang barusan terjadi. Matanya menunduk ke bawah tanpa fokus yang jelas. Aku gatal ingin memegang dagunya dan menyuruhnya hanya memandangku saja.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan. Senyum yang biasanya mampu membuat hati penggemarku terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Aku penasaran, apa dia juga termasuk penggemar ku itu.

"Iya. Umm, kami ga tau dimana rumahmu. Jadi, kami bawa saja kamu kesini. Is it okay?"

"Oh. Maaf ya aku udah ngerepotin kalian. Tadi, umm.. aku tiba-tiba aja pusing." Dia meringis. Aku kebingungan. Gadis ini…tidak tertarik padaku? Dengan senyum paling maut tadi, dia masih saja bisa tersenyum santai begitu? Hah? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam karier ku sebagai artis, aku sangat penasaran untuk membuat gadis ini takluk.

"Take it easy." Aku makin gencar menaklukannya dengan senyum ku. Tapi, ku lihat dia masih lempeng aja tuh.

"Oh, nama kamu siapa? Kamu belum nyebutin siapa nama kamu." Aku menatapnya tepat di mata. Berharap dia menjauhi mataku tanda salah tingkah.

Dan… dia balas memandangku! Lebih tajam dan berani! Sepertinya, aku yang mati kutu saat ini.

"Aku Dyland. Umm, temen kamu tadi namanya siapa?" Dia tersenyum dengan polos dan innocent. Aku hampir ingin mencekiknya karena kebutaannya itu. Dia menanyakan Yoochun! Bukannya aku yang menjaganya dari 3 jam tadi? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus menunjukkan siapa bosnya.

"Dia Yoochun. Sebenarnya masih ada satu teman kami lagi, Junsu. Tapi kau belum bertemu dengannya."

"Ooo. Aku hampir lupa. Ur name?" Sepertinya gadis ini sengaja membuatku meradang dengan 'kehampirlupaannya' itu. Dia hampir lupa padaku? Yang kini jelas-jelas berada di depan matanya?

"Aku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejooong. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Hero jika kau mau." Dengan sengaja, aku memberitahukannya nama panggungku yang dulu pernah ku gunakan. Namun telah ku lupakan setelah aku memisahkan diri dari TVXQ dan berhenti menjadi budak SM Entertaiment. Saking penasarannya aku dengan gadis ini, Dyland, sampai-sampai aku meberinya clue tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Artis yang seharusnya dipuja-puja.

Dia tampak menahan geli. "Hah? Hero? Lucu sekali. Hehehe." Apa? Dia terkekeh? Kurang ajar! Aku mulai meragukan dia berasal dari Planet Bumi, pengetahuan umumnya mengenai artis papan atas benar-benar di bawah standar. Minus!

"Err.. Dyland. Kamu masih pusing?" Ku putuskan melawannya dengan cara licik. Akan ku hujani dia dengan perhatianku. Dengan senyumanku. Dengan tatapan mataku. Fans ku yang hanya melihat fotoku saja sudah menyembah-nyembah, apalagi jika ku berikan semua itu secara langsung. Akan ku seret dia dalam permainan ku. Rasakan! Siapa suruh tidak mengenali ku.

"Masih pusing, sih. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun. Aku masih merasa tidak enak telah membawa handphone nya."

"Mau ku belikan makanan?" Sengaja, tubuh ku yang awanya berada dalam posisi santai, sekarang condong ke arahnya. Aku yakin, sekarang aroma nafas ku tercium dengan jelas. Blossom mint. Bahkan seorang lesbian pun akan bersujud pada ku jika mereka benar-benar mencium aroma nafasku.

Aku menatapnya dengan lembut tepat di bening coklat itu. Ku tahan posisi itu selama beberapa detik. Ah, jika saja gadis ini tidak membuat harga diriku terluka tadi, mungkin bibirnya sudah menjadi milikku. Aku benar-benar tergoda untuk memilikinya….

"Umm…. Nggak papa?" Tidak ada gejola emosi berarti di matanya. Aku semakin bernafsu.

"Memang harus ada harganya ya?" Aku memancing.

"Hehe. Kalo ada harganya mending aku beli makanan sendiri…" Sial, gadis ini kuat juga.

"Harganya ga mahal kok."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus ngelakuin sesuatu buat kamu supaya kamu mau beliin aku makanan?"

Refleks, aku mengacak rambut keriting coklatnya lembut. "Tahu apa yang harus kamu lakuin?" Aku sengaja merendahkan volume suaraku.

Dia menggeleng. Aku semakin gemas saja dibuatnya. "Dengerin aku nyanyi…"

^EyeingTheMind^

DYLAND POV

Apa? Dengerin Jaejoong nyanyi? Itu sih bukan harga. Tapi berkah. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan bibirku membentuk senyum kemenangan. Aku tau sebenarnya dari tadi Jaejoong berusaha menarik perhatianku, tapi usaha yang awalnya hanya untuk main-main itu berubah serius saat aku tidak menanggapinya. Maka, ku ciptakan sebuah situasi dimana dia merasa memegang kendali. Padahal, justru akulah supir sebenarnya. Yap, senjata makan tuan. Dia lah yang masuk dalam permainanku. Bukan sebaliknya.

Mengapa aku bisa mempermainkan Jaejoong semudah ini? Berterima kasihlah pada kekuatan pikiranku yang tumben sekali bisa diajak bermain. Aku tidak akan membuat dia mendengar apa yang ingin dia dengar dariku. Justru, aku akan membuatnya kelimpungan dan terus menerus menghujaniku dengan tatapan mesra itu. Pengontrolan diri yang sudah diajari Nenek Rose sepertinya mulai menunjukkan hasil. Bukannya teriakan gila dan histeris tiap dia menatap ku dengan senyum maupun matanya, aku malah hanya tersenyum seolah yang di depan ku ini bukanlah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang membuatku mimisan dan kehilangan kontrol saat melihat fotonya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jaejoong menyambar telepon di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Badannya yang awalnya condong semakin dekat ke wajahku. Nafasnya semakin keras menerpa pipi ku. Oh Tuhan.. Jika ini mimpi, sungguh aku tak ingin bangun…

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari depan mukaku begitu dia berhasil meraih gagang telepon. Dia tetap menahan posisi di sana sambil sesekali melirikku dengan senyuman jahil. Mungkin, dari luar aku terlihat tidak peduli dan terkesan biasa saja. Padahal, di dalam hatiku semburan magma dan lava berpesta pora. Ledakan kembang api mengiringi tiap detik yang berlalu. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menyimpan tiap kerlingan matanya sebagai candu ku di kemudian hari.

Dalam beberapa detik yang langka itu, semuanya terasa abadi. Terlebih lagi, saat Jaejoong selesai dengan urusan telepon menelepon itu. Dia meletakkan gagang telepon kembali di tempatnya. Kali ini badannya lebih condong daripada yang kesekian kalinya tadi. Bukan saja aroma nafasnya yang ku cium , aku bahkan mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak teratur.

Jaejoong terus memandangiku dengan lembut. Seakan aku adalah boneka porselen yang akan hancur hanya dengan tatapan mata yang berlebihan. Kelembutan itu menyelimutiku. Butiran takdir membuat kami terpisah dari waktu sesungguhnya. Detik-detik jarum jam terdengar seperti melodi di telinga kami.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Detak jantung itu bertambah keras. Bersamaan dengan nafasku yang mulai tersengal dan aliran darahku yang mulai terpacu.

Jaejoong hampir menyentuh hidungku. Aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan sensasi aneh ini. Seakan ada ribuan serangga berdisko di perutku. Sekarang, bukannya kembang api lagi yang terjadi di hatiku. Melainkan bom nuklir tengah meledak-ledak dengan ganasnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat satu alasan kuat kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan ritual _first kiss _ini. Nenek Rose, misi, JYJ, TVXQ. Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengabaikan itu dan menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja? Sebuah suara membalas, atau lebih tepatnya mengejekku, _karena aku terlahir untuk dikutuk menjadi lilin dan terbakar bersama api… _

Dengan segera, aku menahan bibir Jaejoong yang merah dan menggoda itu dengan jari telunjukku. Dia tampak sangat terkejut.

"Apa makanan yang kau maksud adalah ini?" Aku berbisik di telinganya. Berusaha terdengar se-profokatif mungkin.

Bisa ku rasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dia segera menarik tubuhnya. Matanya melihat kemana-mana tapi tidak berhenti padaku. Aku tersenyum menggoda.

Atmosfer canggung yang datangnya dari Jaejoong dan atmosfer tenang yang ku ciptakan hancur saat bel di pintu kamar 603 itu berbunyi.

"Itu pasti makanannya." Jaejoong lebih terlihat seperti melompat daripada bangun dari tempat tidur.

Aku tertawa kecil…

^EyeingTheMind^

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

**Zhie Hikaru-chan **Wah, masa sih..? Ga nyangka juga bsa ketemu. padahal kemungkinannya 1 banding sejuta. hehe. tau tuh di dyland. ga ngerti ada manusia sempurna di depannya. iya, zhie. nanti si dyland bisa baca pikiran mereka berlima. wah, makasih. semoga chappie ini ga ngebosenin ya...

**Kanna Ayasaki **kalo author nya sih bukan kejang-kejang lagi. langsung OD dh dikelilingi jae+yoochun. iya, chingu. di dyland nanti bkl di pairing. tapi dia plin-plan tuh. bingung sma jae atau sma yoochun. ada saran? hehe. semoga chappie ini sesuai sama bayangan kamu ya. untung-untung lebih.

**waktunya review yak. karena review kalian menentukan sejauh mana mood saya untuk membuat chapter depan lebih heboh lagi. memang sih chapter 1 nya agak gaje *diteriakin readers pake toa: "woy, gaje banget lagi..."*, tapi saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya chapter selanjutnya memuaskan. *mirip pidato pilkada dh..* ayo.. yang review bakal meranin tokoh dyland dan makan malam romantis bareng jae... **


	4. Additional Star

**Anyyeong readers tersayang. Terima kasih yaa untuk review sebelumnya. Semoga chappie ini ga mengecewakan. Buat diidactorlove yang request homin kemarin. _Here they are, _chingu. Satu lagi hal yang mutlak dilakukan sehabis membaca, review yak~~~~**

* * *

><p>JAEJOONG POV<p>

Kalian punya palu? Atau traktor? Atau benda apapun yang bisa menggilas kepalaku sampai hancur? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan itu sekarang. Ah, satu lagi, aku juga sangat membutuhkan obat yang bisa membuat amnesia. Kejadian di kamar barusan membuatku serasa tidak punya muka lagi.

Pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan kami sudah pergi dari 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi aku masih tidak mempunya nyali untuk segera kembali ke kamar tempat Dyland pasti sedang tersenyum bahagia sekarang.

Bah! Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Mencari objek apa saja yang bisa ku pukul untuk melampiaskan rasa marah ini. Dia menolakku! Cuih. Dia pikir seberapa cantik sih dia? Aku bahkan bisa membeli 1000 Dyland dalam waktu satu malam.

_Tapi kau tidak akan pernah menemukan '1000 Dyland' itu. Karena dia termasuk cewek ajaib yang bisa membuatmu gila seperti saat ini. _Hati kecilku tertawa.

Sialan. Bahkan hati kecilku tidak mau memihakku kali ini.

Aku memegang dadaku. Debar itu makin menggila. Bukannya berkurang seperti yang seharusnya_. Was she just cast a spell on me? _Mungkin. Teringat sejak aku bertemu dengannya hari ini tadi, aku menjadi seperti orang linglung.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang ada di saku ku bergetar. Aku terlonjak.

"Hallo.." Suara ku sepertinya masih belum kembali normal. Masih selirih tadi. Seakan yang tengah menelpon ku ini adalah Dyland. _Damn, _kenapa dia lagi sih yang ada di otakku?

"Jaejoong hyung, bagaimana dengannya? Sudah siuman?" Suara yang bernada kecemasan jelas dapat ku tangkap dari intonasi suara Yoochun.

"Oh iya. Dia sudah siuman." Jawab ku sekadarnya. Yoochun pasti tengah mengerutkan kening di seberang sana.

"Lalu, kau sudah menanyakan namanya?"

"Dyland. Namanya Dyland." Aku membeo.

"Dyland.. hmm.. nama yang unik." Yoochun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia sedang meresapi nama 'Dyland' itu di memori otaknya.

"Ah, hyung. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Tadi tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan. Ku rasa dia tidak terlalu sehat. Apalagi cuaca sedang panas sekali di luar walaupun ini sudah jam 6 sore. Tidak mungkin juga kalau kita antar dia pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita suruh dia istirahat dulu? Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak tahu tentang kita." Suara Yoochun tegas dan pasti. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko terjebak dengannya lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa aku akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Hyung….." Sepertinya aku cukup lama melamun sampai-sampai Yoochun memanggilku dengan nada mendesak.

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

"Err, ku perhatikan hyung juga agak tidak sehat hari ini. Kau kebanyakan melamun. Ada masalah?" Ah, Yoochun. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia lebih mengenalku daripada yang lain. Kecuali…. _Damn_, kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu lagi? Orang yang jelas-jelas mencampakkan kami hanya demi ketenaran semu yang sudah kami cicipi. Orang, yang dulu menawarkan kami persahabatan sejati dan arti keluarga sesungguhnya. Namun, dia pula lah yang mengajarkan kami arti rasa sakit dikhianati dan dibuang sia-sia.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, kau dan Junsu lebih baik focus dengan acara kita. Aku harus mengurus Dyland. Dia mengatakan dia masih sangat pusing tadi."

Aku juga terlalu mengenal Yoochun. Aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum sekarang. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu hyung. Jangan kau buat gadis itu sebagai target ya. Dia milikku. Hehehe." Walaupun Yoochun berbicara dengan nada canda, aku bisa menangkap dengan jelas keseriusan di sana.

Aku tergelak. "Haha. _You're the boss._ Bye." Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Nampan berisi steak dan teh hangat di meja sebelah kiriku mulai menggoda seleraku. Aku baru ingat belum makan dari tadi siang. Hmm, mungkin aku harus melupakan kejadian yang baru saja menggores harga diriku dan fokus pada makanan di depanku ini. Ha! Dia kira dia saja yang bisa menggoda. Makanan ini lebih menggoda daripada dia. Paling tidak, makanan ini tidak menolak saat ku makan.

Aku kebingungan sendiri. Sekarang aku mulai berkhayal tentang makanan, bagus sekali!

Aku membawa nampan itu kembali ke kamarku. Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Fiuh… aku tidak peduli kau secantik apa. Kau hanyalah gadis biasa. Tidak istemewa. Camkan itu!" Aku mengomel pada pintu di depanku. Seakan dia adalah Dyland yang kini tengah memandangku dengan senyum miringnya. Sial! Apa Dyland itu sejenis virus temuan baru yang bisa menginfeksi otak? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya.

Aku membuka kenop pintu dengan tangan kiriku karena tanganku memegang nampan berisi makanan.

Lalu…. Apa di depanku ini adalah bidadari? Aku terpana dibuatnya. Ku letakkan nampan di meja samping pintu kamar. Sekarang, tanganku bebas dan aku bisa leluasa menikmati keindahan di depanku ini. Dyland tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamar kami yang menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbenam. Cahaya jingga yang misterius itu membungkus tubuh Dyland sebagai siluet hitam. Lekuk tubuhnya jelas terlihat dari tempat ku berdiri sekarang. Saat pingsan tadi, aku melepaskan jaket dan topinya. Ternyata, di dalam jaket itu dia hanya memakai tank top merah ketat. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe cewek ribet.

Dia juga memakai hot pants denim yang membuah paha putihnya terekspos dengan jelas. Aku bukannya sekali dua kali melihat perempuan tampil terbuka. Tapi, Dyland adalah pengecualian. Jika perempuan lain terlihat murahan saat berpakaian seperti itu, Dyland justru terlihat…tidak terjangkau. Seakan dia berusaha mengintimidasi kami, kaum lelaki, hanya untuk melihat padanya. Dan itu terjadi secara alami!

Rambut nya yang coklat bergelombang terlihat seperti tiara mahal di kepalanya. Pancaran sinar matahari membuat kilau rambutnya kian bercahaya. Aku masih tidak bisa menguasai diriku. Dia sungguh eksotis.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Seakan dia adalah binatang buruan yang bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu. Jantungku berdebar kian kencang. Dari belakang saja dia sudah sangat menawan, apalagi tampak depan?

"_Much better?" _Tanyaku sesantai mungkin begitu sampai di sebelahnya. Aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku menahan nafas.

"_Yeah. Thanks to u." _Jawabnya lalu melihat ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Matanya yang berwarna coklat terlihat seperti mutiara bening. Bibirnya yang kemerahan terlihat seperti apel ranum. Oh Tuhan. Ku rasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja…otakku kosong melompong. Bukan karena Dyland. Tapi, karena sesuatu lain yang juga tidak ku mengerti. Sesuatu yang…tengah mengontrolku kini.

^EyeingTheMind^

DYLAND POV

Masih tertinggal sisa-sisa senyum kemenangan di bibirku. Jaejoong sudah pergi sejak 10 menit lalu. Terlalu lama untuk konteks mengambil makanan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kamar ini. Pasti dia sekarang masih mengatur perasaanya.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Baru kusadari kamar ini menghadap langsung ke langit barat. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku menyaksikan sunset secara langsung. Tidak bisa menahan diri, aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan turun dari tempat tidur. Tunggu dulu! Kok dingin sih? Perasaan tadi aku memakai jaket deh. Aku melihat ke bawah dan terbelalak kaget. Jaket ku menghilang! Darah dari bagian tubuh ku yang lain langsung tersedot ke mukaku. Berarti.. tadi Jaejoong melepas jaket ku itu?

Aku semakin terkejut saat menyadari ternyata….. aku hanya memakai tank top merah di dalam jaket itu! Aku memang sama sekali belum mengganti baju sejak tiba disini. Tapi, ku pikir tidak akan ada yang tertarik melepas jaket ku begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ah, tentu saja alasannya jelas. Tadi aku pingsan, untuk alasan kesehatan, tentu saja Jaejoong berinisiatif melepas jaket ku.

Bodohnya aku, kenapa harus tank top? Merah lagi! Dan ya ampun, seperti nya tank top ini ku pakai dua nomor lebih kecil dari ukuran baju ku sebenarnya. Yang berarti sangat pas di badanku. Ketat. Mengundang. Jika tadi hanya darah yang tersedot ke mukaku, ku rasa urat malu ku pun sudah putus.

Seolah semua kejadian yang menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai perempuan terhormat itu belum cukup, masih ada satu fenomena yang tidak kalah mengejutkannya. Aku hanya memakai hot pants denim yang, sungguh sangat pendek! Potongan ingatan mulai bermunculan di otakku. Karena di kamarku tadi panas sekali, ku putuskan untuk memakai hot pants saja agar lebih nyaman. Bodohnya aku, aku lupa menggantinya dengan celana yang lebih pantas.

Aku menutup kedua mukaku. Membayangkan bagaimana saat Jaejoong tadi melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, bukankah Jaejoong dikelilingi oleh gadis yang bahkan lebih seksi dariku tiap harinya? Lalu, apa aku membawa perbedaan berarti? Mengingat fakta ini, aku sedikit lega. Jajeoong bukanlah seorang remaja puber yang langsung _horny _begitu melihat perempuan memakai baju terbuka.

Tetap saja ini memalukan!

Aku membuka kedua tangan yang menutup mukaku. Lalu, aku terperangah. Semburat jingga mulai memperlihatkan keagungannya di cakrawala. Awan-awan yang biasanya berwarna kelabu itu, kini seakan diwarnai oleh paduan warna terindah yang menyegarkan mata. Sejenak, aku melupakan tanktop merah menggoda dan hot pants denim tadi.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah ke arah jendela kamar yang bening tanpa cela. Sangat indah. Matahari selalu meninggalkan kesan sebelum dia siap kembali menyinari bagian dunia yang lain. Aku terpukau oleh keindahan yang hanya bisa dilukis oleh seorang seniman dunia. Sebuah mahligai yang menggetarkan hati tiap insan yang bisa merasakan. Beribu warna bermain di retina mataku. Namun, warna-warna itu masih belum mampu mengalahkan keindahan bintang senja ini, sang matahari.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menggeliat sebentar. Ahh, nyaman sekali rasanya. Merupakan suatu kehormatan melihat sunset di kota penuh polusi seperti Jakarta.

"_Much better?" _Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong sudah berdiri di samping ku. Entah sejak kapan. Aku terlalu mengagumi fenomena di depanku kini. Aku tidak menangkap nada apapun dalam suaranya. Santai dan….terdengar bersahabat.

Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku, tidak ketinggalan senyum dan tatapan andalannya itu. Dadaku berdebar lagi. Lebih keras. Tidak ku sangka akan berbagi pemandangan ini bersama seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"_Yeah. Thanks to u." _

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak bisa menangkap getaran apapun? Gelombang apapun? Bukankah aku seharusnya sadar jika dia sudah masuk ke kamar ini? Rasa khawatir menyergap ku dengan tiba-tiba. Ini tidak biasa terjadi. Aku berusaha meraih pikirannya. Mustahil aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun sedangkan dia ada di depan hidungku.

1 menit…

2 menit..

3 menit..

? menit..

? menit..

Sial, kenapa benar-benar tidak bisa. Ada yang salah disini. Kenapa? Aku merasa mati rasa….. Semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku ditolak oleh kekuatan itu lagi. Kekuatan yang….menjatuhkanku saat Yunho menelpon Yoochun tadi. Ku kira, itu semata-mata karena rasa marah di antara keduanya. Ternyata, sebuah kekuatan mengontrol mereka supaya merasakan kemarahan itu. Dan, kekuatan itu pula yang sekarang memblokir pikiran Jaejoong dari jangkauan ku.

"Aku menyukai matahari. Sangat. Kami berlima menyukai matahari." Jaejoong berkata padaku. Nadanya….sangat datar. Dingin. Seakan bukan dia yang bicara. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"TVXQ adalah pemuja matahari. Tanpa matahari, kami merasa lemah. Tanpa cahayanya, kami berada dalam kegelapan." Pemuja? Kenapa Jaejoong menggunakan relevansi kata pemuja? Terlalu fanatik menurut ku. Mengapa tidak…..pecinta misalnya? Pemuja… seperti sinomim dari sebuah sekte penyembahan. Tiba-tiba, tubuhku menegang. Ada yang salah disini.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Warna biru gelap mulai mendominasi awan-awan yang mengantar kepergiannya. Kali ini, aku merasa takut…

"Tahukah kau, jika kita melihat matahari yang bersinar terik terlalu lama, matamu akan buta? Dan hanya kegelapan yang akhirnya kau punya?" Ragu-ragu, aku mengangguk. Nada bicara Jaejoong… seakan tidak mempunyai jiwa. Hampa.

"Matahari dan kegelapan hanya dua sisi mata uang berbeda, namun sebenarnya sama. Tanpa kegelapan, orang-orang tidak akan menyadari ada sinar terang yang menuntun jalan mereka. Tahukah kau apa yang terjadi di antara kegelapan dan matahari?" Aku menggeleng. Sepertinya, aku berubah menjadi mainan yang hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalaku saja.

"Simbiosis parasitisme." Suaranya… sarat dengan kebencian. Dendam. Tapi, apa hubungannya matahari, kegelapan, TVXQ, JYJ, SM Entertaiment, dengan masa lalu mereka? Dan dengan misi penyelamatan yang sedang ku jalankan ini?

"Matahari mendapatkan ketenaran dan pujaan dari manusia. Sedangkan kegelapan hanya figuran, kegelapan dihujat karena 'gelap' nya yang dibenci. Tidak ada yang menyukai kegelapan. Tidak ada. Kegelapan tidak bisa menyembuhkan apapun." Jaejoong meraih daguku dan memaksa mataku untuk beradu dengan manik mata hitamnya. Aku terpaku. Tidak ada yang menenangkan ku di dalamnya hitam mata itu. Sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditolak karena hipnotisnya. Ya, ku rasa dia menghipnotisku dengan matanya. Bukan hipnotis yang membuatku terlena, tapi, hipnotis yang membuatku ditelanjangi. Seakan dia tahu segalanya. Rahasiaku. Hidupku. Semuanya. Seakan… dia bisa melihat apapun melalui matanya.

Dia memajukan badannya dan berbisik di samping telingaku dengan intonasi, nada, dan tekanan terdingin sekaligus mematikan yang pernah ku dengar, _"Matahari…terlalu sempurna, Dylandia Elfyza. Keajaibanmu tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya cacat. Mereka…..adalah milikku…."_ Cukup sudah. Tubuhku langsung menggigil. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ah, serangan ini datang lagi. Gelap. Tapi, mengapa ada cahaya? Tapi cahaya itu…..terlalu menyilaukan. Menyakiti ku. Bukannya menunjukkanku jalan keluar.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tubuhku, sangat sakit. Seakan ada ribuan jarum suntik yang ditancapkan ke pembuluh-pembuluh darahku. Menutup jalan pernafasanku.

"ARRGGHHH!" Tubuhku melengkung ke dalam. Sangat sakit. Tulangku seakan remuk. Ada apa ini? Kenapa? Aku rela memberikan apapun untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini.

Gelap dan cahaya bergantian memenuhi syaraf-syaraf mataku. Semuanya… terlalu banyak. Terlalu sakit. Menyiksaku. Ku paksakan untuk membuka mataku. Dan…. Jaejoong yang berdiri menjulang di atasku tengah tersenyum miring dengan sorot mata licik dan dingin. Dia berbalik dan pergi.

Mataku berkabut. Jaejoong, ada apa? Kenapa?

"EERGG…HHHH!" Aku tidak sempat berpikir apapun lagi. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Lebih dari sebelumnya. Sungguh, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus merasakan ini.

Belum sempat aku memulihkan rasa terkejutku oleh serangan brutal ini, sebuah mata muncul di pandanganku. Mata yang melihatku dengan ganas. Mata…yang seakan mengetahui labirin pikiranku. Rahasiaku. Semuanya. Lalu, aku merasa tubuhku dirobek dan dikoyak secara paksa…

^EyeingTheMind^

**SEOUL, Waktu yang sama…**

"Akh!" Yunho kembali jatuh terduduk setelah berkali-kali mencoba bangun dari dapur tempat dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Sekuat apapun Yunho mencoba bangkit dan memanggil Changmin untuk membantunya, sekuat itu pula rasa sakit sialan ini melemparkannya jauh ke dasar. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Pengulangan kejadian yang membuatnya hampir berpikir ini bukan rasa sakit biasa.

"Jae…" Yunho berbisik lirih. Kembali memanggil nama yang selalu berputar di otaknya tiap dia merasa hancur. Sayang, dia tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Hanya rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogotinya.

Tiba-tiba, di satu titik dimana dia merasa akan pingsan, sepasang kaki berlari ke arahnya.

"Yunho hyung. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau terluka? Bicaralah padaku!" Changmin berteriak dan menggoncang bahu Yunho. Berusaha menyadarkan hyung-nya itu dari masa _trance _akibat serangan yang bertubi-tubi di kepalanya.

Mata Yunho yang awalnya redup mulai sedikit bersinar.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menjawab jika kau terus bertanya?" Yunho mencoba tersenyum.

"Aissh, _pabboya. _Tidak usah pura-pura tersenyum. Kau semakin terlihat menakutkan di mataku. Kau kesakitan?"

"Kepalaku, Min. Rasanya seperti ditembaki berkali-kali."

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" Changmin melotot.

"Seperti kau akan mendengar saja. Kau sibuk menamatkan _game _baru mu itu kan? Sudahlah. Bantu aku ke kamar."

Changmin memapah Yunho kembali ke kamar lelaki itu. Tapi, Yunho salah besar dalam menyebutkan aktivitas Changmin saat dia sibuk meredakan sakit kepalanya tadi. Andai saja dia lebih teliti, mungkin akan sangat terlihat mata merah Changmin dan suaranya yang agak sengau, bukan dalam artian seksi sama sekali. Tidak menampakkan ciri seseorang yang mati-matian berusaha di depan PS untuk menamatkan _game _nya. Justru terlihat seperti prajurit yang kalah perang.

^EyeingTheMind^

CHANGMIN POV

Dingin. Respon pertama tubuhku saat aku membaur bersama orang-orang di bahu jalan. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengenaliku. Aku sudah membungkus tubuh ku sedemikian rupa. Kecuali ada orang yang benar-benar gila menarik masker ku.

Entah kenapa, sejak kemarin, aku merindukan ketiga hyung ku yang sudah memilih jalan lain dan meninggalkan kami berdua, aku dan Yunho hyung. Apartemen terasa sangat sepi dan mati tanpa bunyi penggorengan di dapur, alat musik yang dimainkan Yoochun hyung, dan bahkan teriakan lumba-lumba dari Junsu yang ku benci setengah mati. Sekarang? Aku bahkan rela menukar apapun dengan semua itu.

_Aiish, kenapa aku menangis lagi? _Aku mengusap butiran air yang meluncur di pipi ku. Berusaha menekan rasa kecewa itu lebih dalam tanpa merasakannya lagi. Namun, aku tidak kuasa. Satu butiran bening disusul dengan butiran bening lainnya cukup menjadi bukti betapa aku merindukan tiga berandalan itu. Kecuali satu yang sama sekali tidak pantas menyandang predikat berandal. Orang dengan hati terlembut yang pernah ku tahu.

Aku mengetatkan jaket wol pemberian Jaejoong hyung, 2 bulan sebelum resminya TVXQ berpisah. Bukan itu saja. Aku bahkan memakai topi rajutan dari Yoochun hyun dan syal dari Junsu. Mungkin, dengan begini aku bisa kembali merasakan hangatnya persahabatan yang mereka tawarkan selama 7 tahun. Walau semu. Walau hanya sisanya semata.

^EyeingTheMind^

Deburan ombak menyelusup di sela-sela isakan ku yang kian menghebat. Rupanya, sepanjang jalan tadi aku masih menangis. Apa lagi yang lebih bodoh daripada ini, hah? Merindukan mereka yang jelas-jelas bahagia disana. Sementara aku? Bermimpi agar semuanya kembali normal.

Aku melepaskan _hoody _yang menutupi kepalaku dan melihat sekeliling. Hanya orang depresi sepertiku yang akan menghabiskan malam Minggu di pantai sepi seperti ini.

Ahh, kemana saja waktu berlalu? Masih segar dalam ingatan ku tawa kami berlima di pantai ini. Saat-saat seperti itulah yang ku harap akan abadi. Aku tidak ingin waktu berjalan terlalu lama, karena mungkin mereka akan melupakan kenangan kami sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Aku ingin menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu dengan meresapi rasa sayang dan kepedulian kami berlima.

Sekarang? Aku ingin berhenti di titik ini. Titik balik dari pertahananku. Aku takut jika waktu kembali berjalan dan mengambil satu-satunya hal yang tertinggal. Yunho hyung…..

Aku menengadah dan menatap kumpulan bintang di atas sana. Mencari konstelasi favorit kami. Cassiopeia. Sebuah nama yang membuatku selalu kuat bahkan jika aku telah jatuh berkali-kali. Seperti saat ini.

Dan, disana. Aku selalu menemukannya. Garis W dengan 5 bintang. Menyimbolkan kami berlima. Seakan bintang itu memang untuk ku temukan dan memberikan sisa-sisa sinarnya sebagai kekuatanku. Aku jatuh berlutut. Kembali menangis dan .?docid=22707389api takdir yang diciptakan entah oleh siapa.

"Siapapun, aku mohon. Selamatkanlah kami….." Mungkin hanya ombak yang mendengar. Hanya angin yang akan menyampaikan doa semu ku pada-Nya. Tapi, aku tetap berharap pada keajaiban. Seseorang di luar sana, entah dimana, akan datang dan mengembalikan semuanya. Hanya dengan kedipan mata atau ayunan tongkat ajaib.

Aku mendongak kembali. Dan, hei! Satu bintang telah bertambah di rasi bintang Cassiopeia. Aku menggosok mataku. Siapa tahu air mata telah membuat kinerjanya berkurang. Tapi, tidak! Satu bintang itu masih disana. Aku kembali mengihitung bintang di garis W itu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima….enam!

Apa tanda dari semua ini? Apa, itu berarti, dia mendengar? Seseorang yang ku pikir adalah penyelamat kami?

^EyeingTheMind^

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

**diidactorlove **Si dyland nyogok dewi fortuna kali ya biar bisa deket sama jj. haha. maaf ya homin baru muncul di chappie ini. kemarin agak bingung sih mau naruh mereka dimana. tapi yunnie ngambek tuh ga dimasukin, makanya langsung saya masukin disini. semoga ga mengecewakan ya... :)

**Zhie Hikaru-chan **jangan tepar dulu, zhie. masih banyak lo kejutan lainnya. hohoho. hmm, kalau masalah itu pairing, author tanya si dyland dulu ya. dia maunya sama siapa. hehe. orang nya plin-plan gitu sih. tenang, JJ milik bersama kok, zhie. haha. wah, di fave ya? *blushing. jeongmal gomawo... #hugkisses

**Kim JaeNa **sesuju! author juga ga rela berbagi JJ. tapi apa daya, si dyland bisa baca pikiran orang sih. *lho?. hehehe. iya, ga papa chingu. review lagi yak di chappie ini.

**Park Kyu An **terima kasih chingu. si dyland ga normal kali. dia santai gitu di depan JJ. *dicincang dyland pakai gergaji besi* tapi mending lo chingu. daripada si dyland agresif? bisa-bisa kita yang gigit jari. haha.

**akhir kata, terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan review ff gaje bin ngawur ini. review, pliss. chappie depan bakal dikasih tau alasan kenapa ff ini berjudul "Eyeing The Mind". ada yoosu juga lo. semakin banyak review, akan semakin cepat ide mampir di otak saya yang minim inspirasi.  
><strong>

**P.S. Bocoran nih ya, bentar lagi bakal publish ff jaejoong sama seorang cewek maskulin. author juga lagi berusaha bikin ff yunjae. mau di lanjutin, takutnya gaje, hiks. gimana menurut kalian? ff jae sma yeoja bergenre romance. ga tanggung-tanggung, rated m nih. *ketahuan deh yadongnya* tapi kalo yunjae genrenya fantasy sama romance. mohon sarannya chingu... *wink wink  
><strong>


	5. One Red Eye

**Masih di Jakarta, 18.00 WIB**

**JYJ's Room**

Yoochun POV

"Junsu, kartunya ada padamu kan?" Aku meminta kartu kamar kami pada Junsu yang sudah setengah terpejam di pintu masuk. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya mencerna bahwa dia belum sampai di tempat tidur.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Junsu merogoh-rogoh kantong bajunya. "Ah, ini dia!"

Aku segera mengambil kartu yang ada di tangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Dyland.

_CEKLEK.._

Pintu terbuka. "Jaejoong hyung… Kami pulang.." Aku berteriak. Perasaan ku saja, atau memang tidak ada denyut kehidupan di kamar ini? Jangan-jangan Jaejoong hyung sudah…. Ah, aku menepis pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin dia berbuat macam-macam dengan Dyland. Aku sudah mengancamnya tadi.

"Hyung.. Aku tidur dulu ya." Junsu langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa melihat ke arahku lagi. Aisshh, anak itu, benar-benar.. Apa dia lupa ada seorang yeoja yang butuh perhatian disini? Tapi, ku pikir tidak apa-apa. Paling tidak, saingan ku untuk merebut hati Dyland berkurang.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat tangan yang terkulai di sofa. Apa itu.. Jaejoong hyung? Perlahan, aku mendekatinya. Benar saja, Jaejoong hyung tengah tertidur pulas. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Dyland sempat demam sebelum ku tinggalkan tadi. Berarti, dia sudah bangun..? Tanpa berpikir apa pun lagi, tubuhku langsung melesat ke kamar tempat gadis itu terakhir ku tinggalkan…

Lho? Kok gelap sih? Aku kebingungan saat sudah memasuki kamar Jaejoong hyung.

_KLEK.._

Lampu menyala. Aku tersenyum puas sedikit. Aku paling tidak suka dengan kegelapan.

Tapi, Dyland, dimana gadis itu? Bisikku setelah mendapati hanya tumpukan selimut yang ada di atas ranjang.

Lalu, di depan jendela hotel yang sebesar layar bioskop itu, aku melihat Dyland terbaring lemah. Mustahil dia berbaring dengan sengaja. Jangan-jangan… Aku berlari ke arahnya. Hampir saja melompat.

"Dyland. Hei. Wake up…" Suara ku sarat dengan kecemasan. Dyland yang ada di pangkuan ku terlihat sangat pucat. Aku semakin takut saat ku rasakan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Ah, Jaejoong hyung… Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dia baik-baik saja saat tubuhnya terasa terpanggang seperti ini…

Jantungku memompa dengan kencang. Aku menggendong Dyland ke ranjang. Ku tutup rapat-rapat dia dengan selimut tebal. Aigoo. Dia berkeringat dingin. Aduh, apa yang harus ku lakukan…?

"Jae….." Ku dengar mengatakan sesuatu dalam igauannya. Apa? Dia mengatakan 'Jae'? Jaejoong maksudnya? Tanpa ku sadari, hatiku sedikit sakit saat dia memanggil nama yang bukan namaku.

Didorong oleh keinginan aneh dan gila, aku duduk di sampingnya. Ku raba keningnya perlahan. Tidak ku perdulikan panas yang langsung menyengat kulitku. Ah, Dyland. Dibakar di neraka pun aku rela asal kau ada disana.

"Gwencana-yo, Dyland-sshi. Aku ada disini…" ujarku lembut. Aku tidak peduli dia menganggapku Jaejoong atau siapapun. Aku, hanya ingin ada disini. Sebentar saja…

"_Hurt….."_ Bisiknya lirih hampir tidak terdengar. Aku mulai diserang kepanikan lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. _I'll get u a help_.."

Belum sempat aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, Dyland langsung menahan tanganku dengan keras.

"_Hold on_." Entah siapa yang tengah ada dalam mimpinya kini, aku yakin orang itu sangat berharga. Terasa dari nada suaranya yang benar-benar memohon. Aku terpaku. Ada semacam percikan saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Percikan yang entah kapan terkahir kali ku rasakan.

Dyland tetap terpejam. Tapi ekspresinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Aku kembali ke tempatku. Kali ini, aku eratkan peganganku di tangannya. Seharusnya, aku membangunkannya. Tapi, ada semacam tuntutan aneh dalam pikiranku yang membiarkannya begini saja.

Dia terlihat sangat lemah dan terluka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Namun, aku menyesal tidak ada disana saat Dyland kesakitan seperti ini. Sekarang, terlambat untuk menyembuhkannya.

Entah digerakkan oleh setan mana, tanganku bergerak menelusuri wajahnya. Ada semacam sensasi aneh saat aku melakukannya. Seakan pikiran kami bersatu. Seakan, ada medan magnet yang membuatku harus menempel padanya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan sentuhanku saat tanganku mulai bergerilya di leher jenjangnya. Denyutan nadinya terasa lemah. Tapi, aku merasa.. Denyutan itu juga milikku.

Aku tidak puas hanya merasakan denyutan, aku… ingin merasakan detakan. Dan detak berasal dari dada. Karena itulah tanganku sekarang mulai menelusuri dadanya yang ditutup oleh tank top merah. Keringat yang diproduksi oleh kelenjar tubuhnya membuat tank topnya sedikit basah. Aku benar-benar harus mengontrol emosiku pada makhluk menggoda yang ada di depanku ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menemukan detak jantungnya.

Dug… Dug…. Dug… Dug… Mungkin, aku sudah gila. Tapi, aku hanya mendengar dan merasakan detak jantungnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal lain lagi. Detak jantungnya di bawah telapak tanganku, terasa seperti rumah…

Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan mendengarkan detak itu dengan telingaku sendiri. Ku peluk dia dengan kedua tanganku yang sekarang sudah bebas.

Hebat. Rasanya sungguh hebat. Akumerasa berada di depan sebuah tungku. Hangat. Nyaman. Aku merasa Dyland tidak sakit, dia…..justru tengah menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Hah? Pikiran macam apa ini? Sudahlah, untuk sekali ini saja, untuk Dyland, karena Dyland, aku ingin berpikir seperti orang gila…

JAEJOONG POV

Sekali lagi, aku berada di tempat yang sama. Lorong-lorong panjang gelap dengan lantai hitam yang anehnya terasa seperti rumah. Pintu di samping kanan dan kiriku. Teriakan-teriakan tidak manusiawi namun terdengar seperti melodi memabukkan yang membuatku setengah mati ingin mencicipinya. Udara di sekeliling ku terasa terlalu padat untuk dihirup.

Seingatku, aku mendengar teriakan Dyland beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tapi, aku hanya menjauh. Sekuat apapun keinginan ku untuk menolongnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku melakukan itu, sesuatu yang juga membuatku berada di tempat ini. Ku rasa.

Seperti sebelumnya, aku menyusuri koridor panjang yang terasa asing sekaligus akrab dengan suatu bagian kecil dalam diriku. Sekuat apapun aku ingin menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Ya, berada di tempat ini setengah mati membuatku ingin lari, namun, juga ingin tinggal selamanya.

Pelan tapi pasti, aku melihat kabut tersibak dan menampakkan sebuah mata dengan pupil berwarna merah darah dikelilingi iris hitam pekat. Mata yang bergerak dalam irama ritmis serta membuatku ingin menatapnya tanpa henti.

Aku tidak mampu lagi mengenali waktu. Aku tidak mampu mengingat segalanya. Seakan segala yang ku punya terletak pada pendar emas mata itu. Pendar yang terlihat kejam, angkuh, dan dingin. Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatku memalingkan pandanganku. Seharusnya.

Tapi, tidak, kaki ku terpaku tiba-tiba. Skenario yang terus terulang tiap aku berada di tempat ini. Seakan aku hanyalah aktor film yang dimainkan oleh sutradara tak kasat mata.

Pupil merah itu membesar seiring dengan iris hitamnya yang berputar. Pendar emasnya semakin bergerak gila-gilaan di sekeliling mata itu. Hampir sama dengan sebuah tarian pemujaan. Aku tahu, setelah ini aku akan kembali terbangun dan mendapati diriku di tempat dimana aku tertidur sebelumnya.

Namun, kali ini, mata itu membuat suatu kejutan untukku.

Pendar emas itu melayang ke arah ku. Tidak lagi dengan gerakan teratur. Melainkan dengan gerakan berbahaya dan cepat. Menuju ke jantungku. Aku tersentak. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki ku. Sial.

"Euughhh…." Pendar emas itu bukan lagi sebuah jalinan cahaya, namun terasa seperti makhluk hidup yang meracuni darahku dengan dendam. Sesuatu yang sudah ku relakan dulu kini menyeruak kembali ke permukaan. Memaksa ego ku yang dulu tertidur mengambil seluruh tempat di hati ku yang semula sudah pulih.

Rasa sakit itu terasa seperti sebuah perintah yang sialnya di respon oleh tubuh lemahku. Perintah, untuk kembali merasakan dendam itu pada dia yang sudah menelantarkan kami. Dia, yang sudah pergi tanpa menoleh bahkan saat kami amat membutuhkan uluran tangannya.

Aku mulai kehilangan diriku yang sebenarnya seiring dengan gilanya makhluk hidup itu dalam tubuhku. Kini, aku merasa dia mulai menjalari otakku. Menjelajahi tiap ingatan pahit maupun manis. Ak-aku, merasakan gerakannya yang tidak biasa.

"AKKHH, Tid-tidak. Jangan…" Aku berbisik dan memohon entah pada siapa. Berusaha mencegahnya merubah kenangan manis ku bersama mereka menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan sialnya, kenangan buruk malah menjadi bencana yang terus-menerus ku ingat. Aku tidak berdaya menghentikan kinerja makhluk tak tahu diri itu. Untaian kisah ku bersama mereka berempat. Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan kilasan peristiwa manis sekaligus menyakitkan. Sakit, karena sebentar lagi, Dia akan merubah semua itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang harus ku lupakan. Walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali mengutuk diriku sendiri karena harus menyeret Yoochun dan Junsu sehingga mereka harus bergabung denganku, kali ini, aku mengutuk diriku untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Andai aku mengabaikan keanehan di SM Entertaiment. Seandainya aku lebih percaya pada Yunho dibandingkan alasan konyol ku meninggalkan agensi kami itu. Ya, pertama kalinya aku menyadari betapa konyolnya alasan itu. Ironisnya, aku harus membayar kekonyolan itu dengan harga yang sama sekali tidak setimpal. Atau mungkin setimpal, jika dilihat dari kekecewaan Yunho dan Changmin saat kami tinggalkan.

Tapi, aku masih ingin memperbaiki semua itu. Aku masih tidak ingin kehilangan kenangan manis saat kami masih berlima. Sapaan di pagi hari setelah malam yang melelahkan oleh padatnya jadwal kami. Berbotol-botol minuman bersama obrolan-obrolan tidak bermutu. Gaduhnya apartemen saat Changmin berteriak-teriak kelaparan dan Junsu mengutuk apapun karena dia kalah di salah satu game favoritnya. Yoochun dengan denting pianonya mengisi hari-hari kami. Satu lagi, orang yang ku rasa paling berarti bagi kami semua. Termasuk untukku. Lelaki yang sebenarnya rapuh walau aku mati-matian berusaha kuat untuk mereka. Tapi, orang ini adalah satu-satu nya orang yang tahu serapi apapun aku menyembunyikan perasaan ku. Entah bagaimana cara dia memaksaku bercerita dan mencurahkan ssegala perasaan ku. Mungkin melalui senyum nya. Melalui caranya mendengarkan. Bahkan mungkin hanya melalui matanya. Tatapan yang terlihat sangat tulus dan penuh dengan cinta. Sampai kau merasa tubuhmu menggigil karena perasaan merasa disayangi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Aku baru menyadari. Emosi yang terpancar dari tatapan itu berubah pada saat-saat terakhir kami bersama. Tidak ada lagi cinta. Rasa sayang. Bahkan secuil rasa peduli. Dia menatapku dengan dingin. Sebuah sisi yang tidak pernah ku lihat dari seorang Yunho. Tatapan menusuk itu memang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya aku menggigil karena satu hal yang sama sekali berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Yunnie…" Aku memanggil nama itu untuk pertama kalinya selama setahun kami berpisah. Entahlah. Mungkin aku berharap nama itu menjadi semacam mantra yang bisa melawan kekuatan tak kasat mata dalam tubuhku ini. Harapan yang jelas tidak akan terwujud. Sama dengan besarnya keputusasaan dan kristal yang meluncur jatuh di pipiku. Ya, ini juga pertama kalinya aku menangis sejak aku berjanji untuk menghentikan kebiasaan yang hanya dilakukan oleh kaum perempuan itu.

"ANDWAE…!" Teriak ku frustasi saat ku rasakan makhluk itu mulai menghapus satu-persatu memori ku.

"Tolong. Hentikan. Siapapun kamu. Hanya itu yang aku punya."

.

.

.

"Jae…." Bisikan itu tidak berasal dari makhluk itu. Emosi dari bisikan itu jelas sangat berrsahabat dan hangat. Aku tersentak. Aku mengenali suara ini. Namun, itu bukan sahutan darinya. Dari dia yang ku harapkan ada.

Bisikan itu mulai merasuki diriku. Sama seperti pendar emas tadi. Namun, aku tidak kuasa melawannya. Bukan karena aku tidak berdaya. Tapi, karena aku tahu dialah yang sebenarnya ku tunggu untuk menyelamatkanku.

Sentuhannya di saraf ku terasa akrab. Sejenak, aku lupa bahwa ingatan ku tengah dipreteli oleh makhluk sialan tadi.

Kelupaan yang hanya berlangsung sesaat. Karena tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang berkali lipat dari sebelumnya kembali menyerangku….

"Akh….." Aku bahkan hanya bisa tercekat lirih. Makhluk itu mengamuk dalam otakku. Mengirimkan beribu setruman rasa ngilu ke seluruh penjuru tubuhku sampai ke sel-sel terkecilnya.

Tapi, ada suatu gerakan kecil dan lembut yang untungnya dapat terdeteksi dari kesibukanku 'menikmati' rasa sakit ini. Gerakan yang merayap ke otakku. Tempat makhluk sialan tadi beraksi..

"Mmppphhhhh…" Aku menggeram. 2 kekuatan bertarung dalam pikiranku. Kekuatan yang saling membelit dan menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"_Hold on, Jae…." _Bisikan itu lagi. Datang dari salah satu petarung dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa mencerna apapun. Seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku mati rasa.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama setelahnya, salah satu kekuatan itu mundur dan melemah. Kenangan dan ingatan kembali. Rasa sakit ku berangsur pulih. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati sesosok cahaya biru diselimuti ribuan partikel berwarna putih. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kakiku di tempat terkutuk ini, aku terpana…. Kesempurnaan di depan ku tidak bisa dilewakan begitu saja… Sosok itu melayang ke arahku. Cahayanya… bahkan bisa ku cium, ku dengar dan ku rasakan…

"_Look at the darkness, Jae…."_

^EyeingTheMind^

DYLAND POV

"Eugghh…" Kepalaku serasa habis dihantam oleh godam raksasa dan ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau belati.

"Hah? Yoochun?" Aku menjengit saat kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di sekeliling tubuhku. Seakan mencoba menjagaku dari sesuatu yang jahat. Atau mungkin, berusaha mencari kekuatan?

"Umm, Yoochun.." Panggilku pelan.

"Mmhh…" Yoochun berbisik tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Saat itulah aku sadar perlu perjuangan untuk menyingkirkan tangan dari tubuhku ini.

Percayalah, perlu perjuangan melakukan itu setelah pertarungan gilaku dengan kekuatan misterius dalam mimpi Jaejoong barusan. Apalagi setelah kusadari ada Yunho disana. Ya, Yunho juga ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Entah melakukan apa. Tapi gelombang yang kurasakan dari pikirannya, err, kurang bersahabat.

Ada kekuatan, tidak, ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang mengontrol pikiran Jaejoong saat dia bersamaku tadi sore. Apa hubungannya 'mata satu' itu dengan kekuatan gelap? Aku tidak melihat titik terang sama sekali.

Sekujur tubuhku masih kaku, kecuali kepalaku yang untungnya masih bisa ku gerakkan ke samping dan menatap muka tampan Yoochun.

Bisakah kalian mempercayai ini? Sekarang, aku bersama Yoochun! Tidak hanya itu, tangannya berada di tubuhku. Dan dengan ekspresi damainya itu, aku yakin para Cassie rela memberikan hidupnya demi berada di posisi ku sekarang. Tapi, hey! Aku juga harus membayar. Dengan kehidupan normalku. Dengan kekuatanku. Dengan rasa aneh yang mulai tumbuh di dadaku akibat perlakuan Jaejoong padaku tadi sore.

Aku menggerakkan tangan kiri ku dengan susah payah. Menyerah pada dorongan untuk menyentuh muka mulus Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah. Pernahkah kau berpikir, andai saja kau hanyalah seseorang yang normal? Tanpa status artis? Tanpa harus menghibur penggemar mu dan mengorbankan waktu-waktu mu yang berharga?" Aku mengelus pipi kanan Yoochun. Merasakan struktur kulitnya di bawah telapak tanganku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Meresapi panas yang dikeluarkan oleh pori-pori tubuhnya. Ya, aku memang butuh kehangatan sekarang. Setelah dinginnya udara di tempat aneh tadi, sedikit kehangatan adalah kemewahan untukku.

Panas itu mulai menelusup ke seluruh syaraf tubuhku. Mengembalikan keadaan ku dan kekuatan ku. Apa ini karena Yoochun? Atau hanya panas yang dihasilkannya? Atau mungkin, karena kedua-duanya?

Aku membuka mataku. Dan, Yoochun bersinar dalam pandanganku! Bukan sinar pantulan cahaya lampu yang cukup terang di kamar ini. Tapi, sungguh berasal dari tubuh Yoochun. Spektrum cahaya itu menjalin, saling menjerat, saling membelit, dalam sebuah kumpulan warna terindah yang pernah ku tahu. Namun, ada satu warna yang membiusku. Biru…. Spektrum cahaya membentuk suatu warna biru yang keluar masuk dalam tubuh Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu…

_Flashback_

"_Dyl, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kamu tahu dari kekuatanmu ini." Nenek Rose menyambung nasihatnya sejak 2 jam lalu. Aku kembali fokus pada pelajaran kami sebelum sukses tertidur di lantai. Suara merdu Nenek Rose memang mirip dengan nyanyian nina bobo._

"_Ada beberapa orang." Nenek Rose membuang nafasnya. Suasana mencekam di kamar sempit ini semakin terasa._

"_Mereka bisa membantumu. Tapi tidak menyelesaikan misimu. Mereka hanya bisa menyembuhkanmu saat kamu merasa kepayahan dan ingin berhenti."_

"_Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka adalah temanku? Seperti Ron dan Hermione yang selalu membantu Harry?" Aku menaikkan alisku bersemangat._

_Nenek Rose terkekeh dan membelai rambutku. "Berhenti membandingkan kekuatanmu dengan cerita di film-film itu, Dyl. Semua itu tidak nyata." Aku mengernyit tidak senang._

"_Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mereka?"_

"_Ikuti kata hatimu. Berhenti saat kau merasa kau harus. Jangan paksakan untuk terus berjalan dan menjadi cahaya bagi orang di sekitarmu. Jika kau terus menjadi cahaya, mereka tidak akan bisa menemukanmu. Jadilah gelap, Dyl. Karena orang itu adalah cahaya. Cahaya tidak bisa menemukan sesama cahaya."_

"_Mereka akan menjadi matahari di malam hari. Lebih terang daripada lentera. Mereka akan memberitahumu lewat cahaya."_

_End of flashback_

Ja-jadi, salah satu yang disebut Nenek Rose sebagai 'mereka' itu Yoochun? Aku bahkan tidak berani mempercayai kebenaran ini.

Tapi, Yoochun menjadi cahaya. Dan aku merasa sembuh setelah menyentuh Yoochun. Setelah berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Aku harus membuktikan asumsi tidak masuk akal ini.

Aku kembali menggerakkan tubuhku. Ajaib! Aku merasa tubuhku seringan kapas sekarang. Rasa sakit itu masih tersisa sedikit. Tapi tetap tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit sebelum aku menyentuh Yoochun.

Aku beringsut mendekatinya. Berpikir sebentar, lalu menyusup dalam dada hangatnya. Seperti Bella yang mencari kehangatan pada panasnya tubuh Jacob. Tapi, rasa panas ini berbeda… Aku semakin menenggelamkan tubuh ku yang memang lebih kecil darinya. Rasa panas ini, terasa seperti madu di kulitku. Ditambah dengan aroma aneh namun segar, manis dan membius, aroma kebahagiaan dan ketenangan, serta atmosfer indah dan membuatku terlena. Sebuah perasaan yang entah kapan terakhir kali ku rasakan.

^EyeingTheMind^

JUNSU POV

"Hhhh…" Aku kembali mengacak rambut ku kesal. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku bolak-balik tanpa tanda-tanda akan tertidur sama sekali.

Dasar cewek ga tau diri. Udah ngambil iPhone Yoochun, ngerepotin Jaejoong hyung, sekarang dia malah tidur di kamar hotel kami. Sial, sial, sial! Kalau ada relevansi kata lebih bagus daripada kata 'sial' tadi, aku akan menyemburkan kata itu di depan cewek tadi.

Siapa tadi namanya? Nilon? Sikon? Dion? Selena? _*pikunnya Junsu parah banget dah. #digampar Junsu bolak-balik. _Ah, Dyland! Benar, Dyland namanya. Namanya aja udah aneh gitu.

"Eerrghh…" Aku menggeram dan segera bangun. Menyerah untuk mencoba tidur.

Aku melangkah ke jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan malam Jakarta di sebelah kananku. Berkonsentrasi pada kumpulan lampu yang memanjakan mata.

1 menit..

2 menit..

Ah, kenapa muka Yoochun lagi yang terbayang? Muka Yoochun yang cerah saat membicarakan pertemuannya dengan Dyland. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ku lihat jika dia tengah membicarakan incarannya. Selama ekspresi _cassanova _itu masih terlihat, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan Yoochun. Tapi, ekspresi itu hilang entah kemana. Aku malah menemukan ekspresi seorang pecinta sejati di muka maupun kerlingan matanya.

Saat itulah aku sadar, aku akan kehilangannya….

^EyeingTheMind^

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>chappie 5 ini past bertele-tele, gaje, dsb, dll. otak author kayaknya terlalu sering baca buku-buku dari dunia lain. makanya cerita author aneh kayak gini. maaf ya readers kalo membingungkan.<strong>

**balasan review**

**_Zhie Hikaru-chan_: serem-serem gitu tetep aja cakep. enak deh jadi dyland. *_curcol* _misi dyland itu semacam mempersatukan JYJ sama TVXQ lagi gitu. sekarang sih si dyland lagi ngumpulin tenaga. biar kuat ngelawan musuhnya. hehe.**

**_diitactorlove_: wah. makasih chingu. _#bow. _moga chappie ini juga seru ya. hehe. nanti ketahuan d chappie" selanjutnya ya. JJ ga mau rahasianya ketahuan tuh.**

**_Kanna Ayasaki_: ga papa kok chingu. author masih setia nunggu qo. hehe. wah, jangan melayang chingu. nanti ga sempet nerjang JJ. _*pervert mode on*. _harus ada musuh dyland dunk. tapi identitasnya masih dirahasiakan. hehe.**

**_Park Kyu An_: apa JJ beneran jatuh cinta sama dia? hohoho. masih ada kejutan lainnya chingu. jangan envy duluan ya... hehehe..**

**_Kim JaeNa_: baju sii dyland ketinggalan di kamar. ga mungkin author bikin dyland make baju JJ. tambah bikin gigit jari nanti. hehe. tenang, chingu. JJ ga beneran jadi devil qo. yunjae nya udah dibikin qo. baca ya... *_senyum sejuta watt_**

**RnR please...?_  
><em>**


	6. Truth Melody

**mian mian mian. cheongmal mianhata. maafkan saya telat update. dikira setelah ulangan semester kemaren, saya bisa bersantai kembali. ternyata ada lomba yang harus diurus dan dimenangkan. dan untung banget, saya terpilih.. hahaha.**

**maafkan saya readers sudah menelantarkan ff ini selama berminggu-minggu. habisnya setelah saya cek berkali-kali, kok review nya ga nambah ya? padahal traffic story nya bagus. huhuhu. biasa deh, galau nya author amatiran. hehe.**

**well, chappie ini ga akan berhasil tanpa wall Zhie Hikaru yang sudah nagih dari kemarin. maaf eon, baru sempet selesai sekarang... hiks. tolong tetep review yak. karena saya orangnya labil. ga bisa berhasil tanpa dukungan yang lain. **

**please para readers yang baru nemu nih ff atau yang udah review dari kemarin juga para silent readers, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian. maaf juga buat para pembawa setia. maaf banget baru publish chappie 6 sekarang. semoga penantian kalian worth it yah. hehehe...**

**have a nice reading, everyone...**

**PS. dengan di publishnya chappie ini, dengan bangga saya mengumumkan bahwa ff ini campuran straight sama yaoi. haha. yunjae terus membayangi saya tiap menulis scene antara JJ dengan dyland. jadinya yah...dibikin deh yaoi sama straight. hahaha.. *ketawa nista*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>JAEJOONG POV<p>

"Kok aku bisa ada disini sih..?" Aku memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Tidak yakin dengan ingatan terakhir yang melintas di benakku. Semuanya seakan terjadi hanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Seingatku, aku baru saja menyaksikan eksotis nya tubuh Dyland diselubungi cahaya senja dan mata coklatnya yang bersinar ramah padaku. Lalu, setelah itu? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Ada bagian yang kosong dan tidak terisi apapun di memori otakku. Kecuali… mimpi tadi. Mimpi yang terasa sangat jelas. Bahkan aku harus memastikan lagi bahwa aku sudah bangun dan menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tempat yang serasa menyedot habis seluruh rasa bahagiaku dan merubahnya menjadi dendam serta amarah. Aku ingat dengan jelas terakhir kali merasakan itu semua. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau merasakannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, dalam keremangan ruang tamu, aku melihat sesosok tubuh mendekat. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Merasakan aura bahaya yang mengancam. Udara kian menipis. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sebuah _de ja vu. _Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Lidah ku kelu. Mulutku hanya mengatup-ngatup tanpa hasil yang berarti. Sebuah desiran aneh tertangkap oleh telingaku. Sosok itu kian mendekat. Hitam sekelam malam. Berasap dan berbau busuk. Asap itu melayang di sekitar tubuhnya seolah dia terpisah dari ruang dan waktu. Namun dia disini! Siap mencabut nyawaku….

Sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahku. Tangan yang hitam. Aku mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna merah. Hampir sama seperti mimpi ku sebelumnya. Aku beringsut mundur. Namun sekali lagi aku hanya mematung. Menunggu tangan itu menggapai leher ku.

Tid-tidak…!

"Hey, hyung.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah wajah menyeruak di depan mataku yang nyalang kesana kemari.

"Mana? Mana dia? Tad-tadi… dia disini.. Dia disini!" Aku meracau tak jelas sambil menunjuk ke belakang Junsu.

"Tenang, hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau pasti bermimpi.." Junsu menggenggam tanganku dan memaksaku menatap matanya. Muka _innocent _Junsu perlahan menyadarkanku. Aku kembali merebahkan kepala ku di sofa.

"Hhh… Benar, Junsu-ah. Kurasa aku bermimpi." Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Terlalu takut untuk menutupnya bahkan berkedip. Aku tidak suka dengan kegelapan. "Mimpi buruk…."

Junsu tersenyum menenangkan. "Mau ku bikinkan teh?"

"Boleh juga. Yang panas ya.."

"Tidak apa-apa ku tinggalkan?" Junsu menoleh ke arahku.

"Asal kau kembali dalam 5 menit." Balasku sedikit tersenyum.

Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Aku berdiri dari sofa dan mencari saklar lampu. Mencari cahaya lebih terang dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku sudah benar-benar bangun. Tidak lagi dibayangi oleh makhluk setan tadi…

^EyeingTheMind^

YOOCHUN POV

Katakan aku gila. Katakan aku sinting. Cemooh saja aku karena telah melakukan sesuatu di luar nalar manusia normal. Lakukan apapun. Agar aku merasa apa yang ku lakukan kali ini salah. Yeah, itu akan kurasakan sebelum aku bertemu Dyland.

Tapi, mengapa aku merasa semuanya benar? Saat aku memeluk Dyland yang terlelap. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di dalam dekapanku. Membagi detak jantung ku yang semakin menggila padanya. Mendengar tiap tarikan nafasnya. Semuanya terasa benar…

Semakin benar, saat bibir ku menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan mulusnya kulitnya di syaraf-syaraf bibirku. Mencium aroma yang menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Semuanya terasa benar..

Terasa benar..

Terasa benar..

"Emmmhhh…" Aku tersentak dan langsung menarik bibirku. Dyland menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Sshhh…. _Sleep tight, my princess…_" Aku mengelus pipi Dyland. Bahkan logikaku tidak memperingatkan tangan yang kurang ajar ini jika sewaktu-waktu Dyland terbangun. Apa ada yang salah denganku..?

^EyeingTheMind^

JAEJOONG POV

Asap terlihat mengepul dari gelas teh yang dibawa oleh Junsu. Aku berusaha tersenyum, mendustai diriku sendiri bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

"_Gomawo, _Junsu-ah." Aku menyambut gelas yang disodorkan Junsu. Dia ikut duduk di samping ku.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Aku memecah keheningan yang terasa aneh. Bukan berarti kami selalu ribut jika berkumpul bersama. Bahkan kami—aku, Yoochun, dan Junsu—selalu merindukan saat menikmati kesunyian seperti ini. Tapi, kegiatan 'mengheningkan cipta' seperti saat ini terasa tidak tepat. Aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Junsu. Kurasa, dia juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Junsu menoleh ke jam dinding di depan kami. 02.45 PM. "Err, aku gugup untuk _fan meeting _kita besok."

"Hey," Aku menepuk pundak Junsu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pertanyaannya pasti sama dengan _fan meeting _sebelumnya di Thailand."

"Maksudmu, pertanyaan mengenai kapan kembalinya kita ke TVXQ? Pertanyaan tentang hubunganmu dengan Yunho hyung? Teriakan-teriakan gila para Cassie yang menginginkan kita bersatu lagi?" Mata Junsu berkilat.

"Hhh, kita tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan semacam itu, Junsu. Mereka bertanya karena mereka peduli dengan kita. Kau tahu itu." Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan pernyataan ku tadi.

"Peduli? Peduli dengan menulis puluhan artikel yang menyebutkan kejatuhan kita setelah sidang dengan SM Entertaiment? Itukah yang kau artikan sebagai peduli?"

"Demi Tuhan, Junsu-ah. Kita sudah membicarakan ini ribuan kali. Biarkan pengacara yang menyelesaikan kasus kita." Aku mulai mengacak rambutku.

"O ya? Jadi, kau tidak peduli? Kau hanya peduli dengan popularitas mu! Tentang seberapa banyak Cassie yang kau kumpulkan? Kau hanya peduli dengan hubunganmu bersama Yunho!" Junsu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menuding ku dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Yunho? Kau tahu dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kita!" Hatiku dicengkeram oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Perih. Sakit. Walau aku sudah berkali-kali meneriakkan pada diriku sendiri tentang hal ini, rasanya selalu sakit. Tidak pernah berkurang.

Junsu menyeringai. Namun aku tahu dia menyembunyikan air mata di balik senyum itu. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Mendatangi Yunho setelah kita konser di Jepang kemarin adalah bukti kau ingin kembali padanya!"

Aku tersentak. "Jadi, kau menyalahkanku? Kau menyalahkan hubunganku dengan Yunho atas pernyataan media? Kami. Sudah. Berakhir." Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Tidak menduga akan terlibat perkelahian konyol dengan Junsu seperti ini. "_Come on, Junsu. Grown up!"_

"Hyung, kau yang membuat kami mengikutimu. Jangan sampai membuatku menyesal karena memilih berjuang bersamamu." Junsu berbisik lirih. Tapi bisikan itu justru terdengar lebih dingin dan sakit. Menimbulkan kembali rasa bersalah dalam diriku.

Junsu berbalik. Meninggalkan teh hangat yang ku kira menjadi penawar untuk dinginnya suasana hari ini.

_BRAK…_

Pintu terbanting di depanku.

"Siapa yang akan meminum teh ini?" Aku tersenyum getir. Sepertinya meratapi nasib adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Aku memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangan. Kata-kata ku hilang entah kemana. Mungkin ditelan kemarahan Junsu. Atau ditelan makhluk keparat di dalam mimpi ku tadi. Tidak biasanya aku membiarkan pikiran ku dipenuhi oleh pikiran negatif.

Itu tadi adalah yang pertama. Bentrokan pertama dalam JYJ. Setelah berbulan-bulan berpura-pura bahwa semuanya adalah awal. Bukannya memulai kembali. Berbulan-bulan kami bersembunyi dalam gegap gempita euforia setelah berhasil hengkang dari SM Entertaiment. Bahwa kami bahagia. Bahwa kami bebas. Kami bukan milik siapa-siapa.

Cih. Siapa yang berpikiran begitu? Para Orion? Para Cassie?

Bohong. Kami membohongi kalian semua. Walaupun kami selalu menghindari pembicaraan seputar Homin dan TVXQ, kami sama-sama tahu sehancur apa jiwa kami tanpa mereka berdua. _We're the great pretender… _

Kami adalah aktor yang hebat untuk semuanya. Kecuali dua orang yang tidak bisa kami bohongi. Kami tidak ingin membuat keadaan bertambah runyam dan ikut menekan mereka. Hanya aku yang berani. Hanya aku yang berani datang kembali ke Korea dan menelanjangi diriku di hadapannya.

Tapi, respon yang ku dapatkan…?

Penolakan. Kemarahan. Kekecewaan. Dendam. Amarah. Semua itu tersirat di mata Yunho saat aku menjumpainya di apartemen. Apartemen _kami._

Jujur tidak selalu melegakan. Bertindak jujur malah semakin membuat ku yakin bahwa mungkin inilah takdirku. Berpisah dengannya. Melupakannya. Dan membunuh diriku sendiri….

^EyeingTheMind^

YOOCHUN POV

_Aku hanya pergi usah mencariku. Dua jam sebelum _fan meeting _kita, aku pasti pulang._

_Jaejoong_

Aku melipat kembali kertas yang tadi ku temukan di atas meja ruang tamu. Pesan dari Jaejoong hyung. Entah pergi kemana dia. Aku lelah menebak. Pikiran Jaejoong adalah salah satu pikiran yang masih saja tidak bisa ku selami. Juga pikiran orang itu…

Ah! Secepat datangnya, aku segera menepis kilasan masa lalu yang sering membayangi ku akhir-akhir ini.

Dyland masih tertidur dengan cantiknya, eh, maksudku dengan pulas di kamar Jaejoong hyung. Setelah dua jam berdebat dengan akal sehatku dan memaksa mataku untuk terpejam, aku menyerah. Dyland terlalu menggoda. Siapa tahu naluri _cassanova _ku mengambil alih, kan? Walaupun sumpah mati aku ingin menikmati lebih dari pelukan dan kecupan ringan di pipi tadi malam.

05.00 AM.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk menggoncang tubuh semok Junsu dari tidur pulasnya. Membangunkannya dan memaksanya untuk memakai perlengkapan menyamar kami dan menyusuri padatnya kota Jakarta. _Well, _satu rahasia kecil untuk kalian. Sebenarnya, kami selalu jalan-jalan di tiap kota atau negara yang kami datangi. Sekedar _refreshing _dan merasakan kembali rasanya menjadi orang normal. Sejauh ini, belum ada tanda-tanda kami telah diintai dan diculik para Cassie yang terkadang mencintai kami melebihi batas normal. Walau ku tahu kami memang pantas digilai seperti itu.

DYLAND POV

_Motnan sarangiran gorani…. _

Alunan nada Nine dari _handphone_ mengharuskan ku untuk mengakhiri mimpi indah. Dengan setengah hati dan seperempat mata terbuka, aku merogoh benda kecil itu dari saku _hotpants _ku.

"Halo….." Sumpah, yang mendengar suaraku pasti mengira sedang mendengar tanah becek keinjek bebek.

"DYLAND! Kemana aja kamu? Telepon ga diangkat! Kamar hotel kosong! Mau kabur? Tunggu sampai Mama nyusul ke Jakarta ya…!" _High pitch, high scream, _dan sekumpulan nada tinggi nan cempreng membuat mata ku langsung terbuka. Serangan mendadak dari Mama memang obat mujarab untuk kebiasaan molor ku yang kadang (lebih tepatnya, selalu) keterlaluan.

"Iya, Ma. Dyland lagi menjalankan misi nih. Inget kan apa kata Nenek Rose? Dyland harus ngikutin kata hati Dyland. Bukannya males-malesan dalam kamar hotel.." _Call me genius, baby. _Bukan Dyland namanya kalo ga tau titik kelemahan Mama. Beliau paling ga bisa berkutik kalo nama Nenek Rose disebut.

"Hhhhh." Mama menghela nafas. Bisa ku rasakan betapa beliau sebenarnya masih ingin memarahi ku sepenuh hati dan sekuat tenaga. "Jadi, kamu dimana sekarang?"

_Skak mat. _Cari mati namanya kalau ku bilang tidur di tempat cowok. Walaupun definisi cowok disini berarti tiga cowok sekaliber dewa berlabel JYJ. "Aku lagi di rumah Jane, Ma. Temen ku buat nonton konser nanti."

"Oh, gitu. Ya sudah deh. Yang penting kamu kabarin Mama terus ya. Bla bla bla..(dan untaian nasihat lainnya yang tidak perlu ku ingatkan disini. Bisa-bisa kalian keburu muntah nanti)."

"Iya, Ma. Bilangin Nenek Rose ya… Dadah…"

_Klik.._

Aku kembali menyelipkan benda mungil yang tadi baru saja menyelamatkan ku dari tidur seharian penuh. Yeah, andai kalian merasakan bagaimana lelahnya harus menyelami pikiran orang lain terlebih menyelamatkan orang yang mempunyai pikiran itu dari kekuatan jahat, kalian pasti tidak usah membaca dan/atau mendengarkan cerita ini lebih lanjut.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan rasa dingin yang abnormal kembali menyelimuti tubuhku..

_Sssaaahhhhh…._

Aura aneh mulai direspon oleh tubuhku. _Shit. _Kekuatan ini ga bisa bilang permisi dulu, apa?

Sesuatu, yang pasti bukan berasal dari dunia manusia, teraba oleh otakku. Aku memejamkan mata. Sia-sia untuk ada aku bisa gila karena harus terus-terusan berlari.

Ku lepaskan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan materi. Nafas, penglihatan, indra pencium, indra perasa, indra peraba, ku biarkan pikiranku yang mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya ada aku, dunia, dan pikiranku.

_…._

Getaran itu mulai jelas terasa. Tidak mengajak bertarung, hanya bersahabat dan berbagi. Ku rasakan pikiranku tersenyum. Artinya hanya satu, 'sesuatu' ini bukanlah hal sama yang terlibat dengan misiku. Bukankah misi ku identik dengan kematian, balas dendam, dan kesedihan?

Dalam gelapnya penyelaman pikiranku, sesosok tubuh dengan gaun putih mendekat. Wanginya beraroma taman setelah hujan reda. Rambutnya terurai berwarna hitam kelam. Hampir menyatu dengan kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Dia menatap ke arahku. Dan mukanya…? Hampir saja konsentrasi ku buyar setelah mengamati lekuk mukanya. Persis sama denganku. Hanya lebih sendu, lebih pucat, dan lebih…err..tidak manusiawi. Seakan dia berasal dari ruang dan waktu yang jauh berbeda denganku. Sumpah, aku merasa seperti tengah mengamati diriku sendiri dalam cermin. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya warna rambut kami dan baju yang dia kenakan. Bukannya gaun putih, tapi _hangbok _dengan warna dasar putih dan aksen bunga sakura. Wow. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kembaran yang bisa didefinisikan sebagai 'hantu'?

_Siapa kamu? _Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Lewat telepati, tentu saja.

Bibir merahnya melengkung ke atas. _Well, _ternyata 'aku' cantik juga kalau tersenyum. _Menurutmu?_

_Err, kembaranku?_

_Bisa dibilang begitu._

_Ayolah, siapa namamu?_

_Rae-Ki. Song Rae Ki. _

_Bagaimana kau ada disini? Aku bertaruh kau berasal dari entah-dinasti-apa di Korea._

_Sama denganmu, aku membantu mereka._

_Mereka? JYJ maksudmu?_

_Lebih tepatnya, TVXQ._

_What the heck…? _Sejak kapan putri zaman baheula kenal dengan TVXQ? Bagaimana mungkin 'hantu' seperti dia juga mempunyai misi yang sama dengan ku?

_Karena aku adalah kamu. Dan kamu adalah aku. _

Dia kembali membuyarkan pertanyaanku. Tunggu? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

_Tentu saja aku bisa, Dyland. Kita ini satu. _

_Berhenti melakukan itu. Jelaskan, bagaimana bisa kita satu? Kita bahkan berbeda dimensi._

_Kau lupa ya?_

Oh, God. _Kalau gitu ingetin donk. Mana bisa aku berpikir jernih kalau tiba-tiba ketemu sama 'kembaran' yang jelas-jelas beda dunia?_

_Hihihi._

Kalau ketawa gitu baru deh dia mirip hantu beneran. Huh!

_Nenek Rose kan pernah bilang, kalau sebenarnya beliau keturunan keluarga bangsawan dari Korea. Nah, kebetulan di keluarga bangsawan itu, aku termasuk salah satu anggota keluarga yang juga punya kekuatan. Dan kebetulan juga kalau ternyata aku mirip kamu. Terus, setiap pembaca pikiran memang ditemani oleh mereka yang juga terpilih. Salah satunya adalah mereka yang berasal dari dunia lain. Biar bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatan gaib dan kekuatan di dunia nyata._

Rae-Ki menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sementara aku cuma bisa mangap dan manggut-manggut tanpa semangat hidup. Walaupun aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan abnormal semacam ini, tetap saja rasanya menakutkan harus bercengkerama dengan hantu setiap saat.

_Heh, aku bukan hantu, tahu. Aku cuma hidup dalam pikiranmu. _

_Jangan baca pikiranku! _Aku berteriak frustasi.

_Hehehe. Aku ga baca kok. Tiba-tiba aja terlintas di benakku._

Heh…. Kalo udah begini aku bisa apa coba? Pasrah aja deh..

_Terus, kamu bisa bantu aku apa? _

_Hey, biarpun tugasku bantu kamu, aku bukan kacungmu, tahu. Aku bisa bantuin kamu kalau kamu ga bisa nanganin beberapa pikiran sekaligus. Istilahnya kloning deh._

_Tapi aku bisa sendiri kok!_

_Oh yeah.. Tunggu sampai kamu berhadapan sama pikirannya Yunho. Hati-hati aja kalau ga bisa nemuin jalan pulang.._

_Eh, kok kamu tahu? Kamu udah nyuri start ya..?_

_Hoaahhmmm… Aku ngantuk nih. Mau tidur lagi. Panggil aku nanti aja ya. Tinggal pejemin mata kamu terus panggil aku._

_Habis itu kamu dateng?_

_Bukan aku sih. Angelina Jolie yang dateng. Ya iyalah. Siapa lagi coba?_

Nih setan kok kayaknya gaul banget ya. Jangan-jangan di dunia gaib sana ada kursus khusus buat mereka yang mau dikirim ke dunia manusia lagi.

_Gidarigo isseulkkeyo.. (Aku bakal nunggu kamu..)_

Dasar bangsawan Korea. Seenaknya ngomong pake bahasanya sendiri. Untung aja aku sempet diajarin Nenek Rose bahasa yang satu itu.

Aku membuka mataku. Masih tempat yang sama. Hanya jarum jam yang telah bergeser ke angka 6. Hmm, cukup lama juga aku ngobrol dengan Rae Ki. Yeah, ingat dengan persepsi waktu? Persepsi waktu yang berbeda dengan dunia gaib? Berarti yang tadi digolongkan dengan percakapan dunia gaib, gitu?

_Ting… Ting… Ting.._

Alunan melodi yang sungguh akrab di telingaku terdengar dari luar kamar. _Believe by TVXQ. While they are still five pieces. Either two nor three. Miduhyo… _

Beberapa saat kemudian, ku dapati punggung bidang Yoochun di depan sebuah _Grand Piano _hitam. Untuk beberapa detik yang langka, aku terenyuh. Bisa ku rasakan senyum, tawa, bahagia sekaligus tangis di tiap denting nada yang terjalin di antara aku, mereka, dan _kita. _

Kaki ku melangkah tanpa diduga. Terkadang, mengikuti kata hati lebih menegangkan daripada mengikuti apa yang logikaku katakan. Masih tersisa ruang di tempat duduk Yoochun. Seperti manusia tanpa urat malu, aku segera duduk dengan manis, tepat di samping Yoochun. Mungkin perlu penekanan disini. Aku. Berada. Di samping Yoochun. Yang. Sedang. Memainkan. Piano. Park Yoochun. Personil JYJ dan TVXQ. Park Yoochun yang _itu…_

_You're the only one.. In my life….. _Yoochun berbisik pelan. Klimaks dari lagu tersebut. Klimaks yang hampir angan ku terbang melesat dan menyentuh angkasa.

"Dyland-sshi.." Yoochun jelas terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang mirip dengan hantu.

"Maaf, tadi ku denger ada bunyi piano bagus banget dari kamar. Terus aku keluar dan tiba-tiba aja aku mau duduk disini. Ga papa kan?" Aku memasang senyum semanis _lollipop._

Dan Yoochun balas tersenyum lebih manis dari aku. _Gosh, _kok dari kemarin aku ga pingsan-pingsan ya dapet senyum satu juta dollar dari Yoochun?

"_It's okay. _Kan aku lebih mudah ngawasin kamu kalo kamunya ada di sampingku.."

Gila. Ternyata bener. Yoochun punya penyakit _cassanova _akut!

"Err, maksud aku takutnya kamu pingsan lagi kayak kemaren." Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya. Sinyal salah tingkah terlihat jelas di mataku. "Kamu udah ga sakit lagi, kan?"

"Udah ga papa kok. Cuman agak pusing aja dikit. Tapi aku masih bisa jalan sendiri kok."

"Baguslah. Eh, kamu suka dengerin musik dari piano?"

"Heh…? Suka banget, lah. Tapi aku jarang banget nonton resital piano secara langsung."

"Daripada nonton, ku ajarin mau ga?"

Mata _puppy eyes _dari Yoochun membuat ku mati kutu. Jadi, mengangguk adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

"Ku ajarin lagu yang tadi, ya..?"

Yoochun memegang tanganku dan segera meletakkannya di tuts-tuts yang tepat.

_*untuk para readers, silakan bayangkan sendiri kalian sebagai Dyland dan diajarin langsung oleh Yoochun. Author ga bisa mendeskripsikan pakai kata-kata deh. Bisa habis satu chappie ngebahas scene ini mulu. Kekeke..*_

"Yeah… Aku bisa.." Aku berteriak keasyikan setelah berhasil memainkan intro _Miduhyo. _Yah, untuk pemula seperti ku, sebuah prestasi besar bisa memainkan lagu dari TVXQ. Ralat, sebuah prestasi besar bisa diajarin langsung dari penyanyinya.

"Mudah, kan?" Yoochun ikut tertawa menampakkan geligi putihnya.

"Hehe. Iya. Ga sesusah yang ku bayangin." Aku membalas dan kembali tenggelam di permainan piano (baru) ku.

"Judul lagunya _Believe…" _Yoochun bersuara.

"Oh ya? Liriknya gimana sih?" Aku berpura-pura cuek sambil terus menekan tuts piano yang tadi berhasil ku hafal.

"Mau ku nyanyiin?"

"Mau…"

Yoochun tersenyum tipis. Dan lagu itu, kembali mengalun. Membawa kenangan di kepala kami berdua. Kenangan di sepanjang perjuangan dan cinta. Kerasnya hidup dan damainya persahabatan. Aku dan Yoochun. Sama-sama tahu walau tanpa bahasa. Detak dan nada telah bicara. Harmonisasi jiwa kami berdua adalah kalbu. Yang hanya bisa kami mengerti dalam tiap detik yang bergulir….

JUNSU POV

Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menangis. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk berhenti merasa dan hanya mencintai hidup. Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya kenyataan menamparku. Itulah ikrarku. Ikrar _kami. _Aku, Yoochun, dan Jaejoong hyung. Tapi, mengapa sekarang semua meninggalkanku sendiri?

Aku kembali merasakan rasanya dibuang setelah melihat tawa Yoochun untuk Dyland dan lagu yang dipersembahkannya untuk Dyland. Lagu kami. TVXQ. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi. Cukup untuk yang dulu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Karena dia, aku kuat. Tanpa dia, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Ha? Lihat, air mataku menetes lagi. Rasa sakit yang amat familiar menggulungku bagai ombak tsunami. Hatiku serasa dicabut dari akarnya. Jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan tidak wajar. Seolah berusaha lepas dari ragaku yang tidak berguna.

Tuhan….kepada siapa aku harus menangis…?

JAEJOONG POV

_Hoodie _hitam, kacamata hitam, celana putih, dan wajah ditundukkan adalah syarat untuk menyamar di kota sepadat Jakarta. Apalagi yang ku dengar Cassie di daerah sini cukup berbahaya.

Aku tidak peduli lagi kemana kakiku melangkah. Entah sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Tapi, tidak juga lega. Yang ada hanya beban yang semakin berat menghimpit dadaku.

"Hmm, ada mangsa baru nih bos.." Suara sengau menghentikan langkahku. Aku mendongak dari kewajibanku meneliti tanah. Langsung ku rasakan aura bahaya menyergap. Lima lelaki dengan tubuh cukup berisi menghadang jalanku. Aroma minuman keras jelas tercium. Walau aku tidak mengerti perkataan mereka, jelas semua itu tidak mengajakku berkenalan atau beramah-tamah.

Aku diam di tempat. Satu lelaki dengan rambut gimbal dan badan kekar mendekatiku. Codet di wajahnya semakin menegaskan bahaya.

"Hmm, mulus juga…" Dia mengangkat daguku. _Damn, _aku paling tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing. Aku segera menangkap tangannya.

"_Don't play me…" _Sekuat tenaga, aku segera memutar tangannya dan mengunci tubuhnya. Jangan salahkan aku. Setelah pertengkaran dengan Junsu tadi malam, aku benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Heh! Lu ngajak berantem ya…?" Satu lelaki dengan tato naga di wajahnya mengacungkan tinjunya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum miring. Tanda menyetujui tantangannya…

TBC

* * *

><p>balesan review<p>

**Zhie Hikaru**: maaf baru publish sekarang eon. beneran minta maaf eonni bikin semangat. halah. hehehe. pusing gara-gara tulisannya kali eon.. bahasa saya kan ribet banget. jangan penasaran donk. harusnya kan makin cinta sama JJ. hehehe.

**diitatorlove: **ngidam berlian kali. hehehe. hua... cerita saya mah masih jauh dibandingin karyanya mrs. rowling. tapi ga papa lah. review kamu bikin saya tambah semangat. hehe. mengenai yaoi dan straight, baca aja chingu cuap-cuap saya yang paling atas tuh. yang di bold hitam. hehehe.

**Kanna Ayasaki: **lempar uang aja chingu. upah buat author. hahaha. maafkan lah dyland. dia ga salah kok. cuma imajinasi author yang kelewat gila. hehe. hmm, pertanyaan mata satu dan yunho itu akan terjawab di chappie selanjutnya. silakan berimajinasi chingu. gratis kok. hehe.

**Park Kyu An: **author lebih penasaran lagi. apa chappie yang telat di update ini akan di review. hehehe. pasti chingu bakal ngerasa unsur yaoi deh di chappie ini. tunggu chappie selanjutnya aja yah... hehe.

**RaH: **hmm, tunggu aja chingu. yang pasti chappie selanjutnya akan banyak mengadaptasi dari mitos kuno. hehe. makasih review nya yah... :)

**Seo Shin Young: **annyeong juga chingu. ga papa kok. untung aja kamu review. hehe. siapakah mata satu? hmm, jangan kaget ya kalo udah baca cerita selanjutnya. hehehe. yaoi..? hmm, unsur satu itu akan author selipkan nanti. biar lebih berasa. halah. oke, ini udah update kan. maaf ya chingu telat updatenya. semoga kamu belum kabur. :)

**akhir kata, terima kasih untuk para reviewer dan silent readers, percaya deh, ngeliat story traffic sama review kalian bikin saya tambah semangat nulis lagi. kemarn-kemarin entah kenapa lagi males berimajinasi. kebanyakan mimpi sih. hehe.**

**special thanks buat Hendy Yanuar Pradana yang tadi siang baru aja dateng ke rumah dan bikin rasa percaya diri saya naik lagi. pasti tuw cowok satu bangga banget liat namanya terpampang disini. haha.**

**PS. di chappie selanjutnya, kalian bakal ngeliat JJ bertarung ala pria sejati dan lari-lari kayak di film action. pokoknya semua genre ada deh di ff ini. otak author lagi bekerja aktif nih. jadi...review yak... :))**

**Love,**

**Cassiopeia Dyland Elfyza**


	7. Street Fighter

**CHAPTER VII**

**STREET FIGHTER**

**Main Cast: Dyland (OC), Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin**

**Other Cast: Rose (OC), Elle (OC)**

**Genre: Supernatural/Mystery/Romance**

**Rated: T/PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and story. They belong to themselves.**

Seorang wanita berumur 60-an tengah memandang lurus pada taman yang terhalang oleh kaca tipis di depannya. Gaun merahnya berkibar lembut, walau tidak ada angin di ruangan itu. Hanya sedikit udara yang berstimulasi pada ventilasi. Namun, dalam radius beberapa meter, terasa sebuah getaran udara lembut yang membuat tubuh kita puluhan kali lebih sensitif.

Seperti yang dirasakan Elle sekarang,"Ma, kok tiba-tiba dingin ya?" Dia memeluk lengan putihnya yang telanjang.

"Bagus. Berarti kau masih merasakan apa yang ada di sekitarmu," Balas Rose, wanita itu, tenang dan dalam. Suaranya selalu membuat Elle tidak bisa memalingkan telinganya pada yang lain. Suara ibunya adalah suara yang menuntut untuk diperhatikan tanpa perintah tersurat. Melalui intonasi dan gerakan mata, Elle sudah tunduk pada ibunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Dyland, Ma?" Bibir mungilnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Mengingat anak semata wayangnya itu adalah pekerjaan melelahkan. Karena mengingat Dyland berarti mengingat misi yang akan dijalankannya. Dan Elle tahu misi berarti siap mempertaruhkan pikiranmu untuk mereka yang telah memilihmu. Menjadi seorang penyelamat.

"Bukan saatnya, Elle," Rose berbisik tajam dan segera memandang mata coklat bening milik Elle. Mata yang juga dimiliki Dyland. "Dyland bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia lebih kuat dari dugaan kita."

"Tapi, aku khawatir, Ma. Dia memang menjadi Yang Terpiih. Dia memang mewarisi kekuatan Mama. Tapi dia tetap anakku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya," Elle berteriak histeris.

Anehnya, Rose tetap tersenyum."Tenang saja, dia sudah menemukannya."

"Maksud Mama? Apa yang ditemukan Dyland?"

Rose menjawab dengan langkah yang ia tujukan pada sebuah lukisan di atas perapian. Sebuah lukisan dengan seorang anak perempuan memakai _hanbok _dan 2 orang lelaki di sampingnya. Lukisan itu terlihat biasa. Namun tidak bagi mata Rose. Dua lelaki itu mempunyai cahaya… Jalinan spektrum biru yang menyilaukan mata…

^Eyeing The Mind^

DYLAND POV

06.00 AM

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan gelas yang baru saja ku isi dengan kopi, saat Yoochun berjalan ke arahku menunjukkan senyum penghancur kutub itu. Mungkin jika dia hanya tersenyum, aku hanya akan kejang-kejang di tempat. Sekarang? Dia telah mandi dan wajahnya yang segar serta rambut yang sedikit basah itu membuatku mati kutu. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, kecuali berdiri tegak dengan wajah tegang dan semerah tomat.

"_Morning caffein?" _Tanyanya lembut. Bisakah dia berhenti melakukan itu? Aku bahkan sudah menjadi gila dengan menontonnya melalui _laptop-_ku dan memandanginya hambar 2 dimensi yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kamarku. Kini dia benar-benar nyata di depan mataku. Percayalah, membutuhkan kekuatan setingkat Hercules dan Xena agar aku tidak berlari ke pelukannya dan mengatakan '_Oppa, saranghaeyo' _ribuan kali.

"_Yes. _Aku selalu meminum ini." Jawabku buru-buru. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suaraku dengan jelas. Seolah menegaskan perkataanku, aku segera meminum kopi hitam itu.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk…." Aku memukul dadaku panik. Karena tergesa-gesa, aku tersedak. Gila, susah sekali bernafas. Kopi pahit ini meny—

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanpa ku sadari Yoochun sudah berada di depanku. Badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku menunduk dan memegang pipiku. Batukku berhenti tiba-tiba. Kali ini, aku mengalami gagal jantung.

"Aku hanya.. tersedak," Jawabku malu. Dia bahkan tidak mundur atau menjauh. Apa dia tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang sudah megap-megap minta istirahat?

"Tentu saja kau tersedak. Dengan wajah seperti itu tidak mungkin kau tengah menikmati kopimu kan?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Eh.. Itu…"

"Ada kopi di bibirmu," Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, ujung jarinya sudah membelai lembut bibirku.

Persetan dengan apapun yang tengah terjadi. Aku membaca pikiran, ingat? Aku tahu sebenarnya tidak ada apapun di bibirku. Sifat _cassanova _Yoochun hanya tiba-tiba kumat. Dan aku adalah perempuan normal, wajar kan jika aku mendekatkan muka kami. Menatap dalam-dalam mata hitamnya yang tadi malam hanya bisa ku nikmati saat terpejam. Merangkul lembut punggungnya. Berjinjit sedikit. Menghembuskan sedikit nafasku yang masih beraroma kopi. Namun ku tahu itulah yang membuat Yoochun semakin gila.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Suara melengking tinggi kembali menyedotku dalam kenyataan. Kepingan magis tadi retak. Meninggalkan hatiku dalam lubangnya semula.

_Dyland, kau tahu ini bukan tujuan kau berada di sini! _

"Err, Junsu-ah.. Kau sudah bangun?" Yoochun menarik tubuhnya terlalu jauh. Gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan kegugupannya yang luar biasa.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Aku terkejut saat ku lihat Junsu tersenyum sedih. Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti itu? Aku memang belum bisa bersatu dengan pikiran Junsu. Namun aku selalu berusaha memahaminya lewat media apapun yang ku temukan. Apa ini Junsu yang sebenarnya? Mata redup dan muka pucat? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Ya, maksudku tidak. Aduh, sungguh kau tidak mengganggu kami," Yoochun gagap tiba-tiba. Pandangan Junsu semakin meredup. Aura tubuhnya kelabu. Aku sangat ingin menyembuhkannya. Namun, mengapa pikirannya seolah menolakku?

"Aku lapar. Apa kalian ingin nasi goreng?" Tawar Junsu. Dia melewati kami dan membuka kulkas. Kepalanya menunduk saat melewatiku.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan menunggu di depan," Jawab Yoochun terlalu bersemangat. Dia menarik tanganku dan tersenyum memesona. Kenapa dia tidak menggendongku saja? Aku akan pingsan jika terus-terusan mengalami ini.

Saat kami meninggalkan dapur, ku rasakan mata Junsu menghujam punggungku. Aku memutuskan untuk membantu Junsu saja. Bukankah lebih baik memulai dari sekarang?

"Yoochun, aku akan membantu Junsu,"

"Benarkah? Oke, asal kau memanggilku _Oppa _mulai sekarang," Aku pura-pura bingung. Tentu saja aku mengenal istilah itu. Jutaan bahkan milyaran kali aku meneriakkannya dalam kamarku. Sayangnya aku harus memainkan peranku sebagai penyelamat yang buta terhadap apapun tentang Korea.

Dia segera pergi, aku mendatangi Junsu yang sedang menghidupkan kompor.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanyaku manis.

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menyorotku dingin. Tubuhku serasa dipindai oleh sinar laser yang membuatku merinding. Dia terlihat memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau menemani Yoochun,"

"Kau lebih membutuhkan bantuanku,"

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanyanya langsung.

"_Well…" _Aku hanya bisa meledakkan dapur dan menghancurkan apapun yang terlihat rapi. Mungkin ada semacam gen _troublemaker _dalam darahku. Namun jika ku katakan itu di depan Junsu, mungkin dia langsung mengusirku dari sini. "Kalau hanya nasi goreng sih gampang," Entah mengapa aku terdengar meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Ambilkan bawang dalam kulkas," Itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. Aku segera membuka pintu kulkas dan hampir melupakan tujuan pertamaku saat semangkuk es krim tergeletak seolah memanggil namaku. Lihatlah warna pink dan cokelat itu. Belum lagi butir-butirnya yang meleleh. Ku rasakan tanganku bergerak ingin mengambilnya.

"Dyland, apa bawangnya bisa terbang kesini?" Junsu membuatku tersipu malu. Sepertinya aku hanya akan mengacaukan dapur.

"Kupas bawangnya," Perintah Junsu. Dengan patuh, aku segera mengambil pisau dan memulai pekerjaanku.

Satu bawang berhasil ku kupas. Bawang selanjutnya pasti lebih mudah lagi.

"Ouch!" Yeah, maksudku pisaunya dengan mudah mengiris kulit di jari telunjukku.

"Kau kenapa?" Junsu langsung menghentikan kesibukannya mengurus nasi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya berdarah sedikit," Jawabku meringis.

"Sedikit? Ini banyak, tahu. Sini jarimu," Aku masih menyembunyikan tanganku di belakang tubuhku. Dengan tidak sabar dia segera meraihnya dan menekannya pelan sampai darahnya keluar. Dia melakukan dengan sangat lembut. Seolah takut akan ada lebih banyak darah keluar.

"Bisa infeksi jika kau hanya membiarkannya," Junsu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Pertama kalinya ekspresi damai itu ku lihat. Indah sekali. Andai saja begini ekspresi mereka berima setiap hari.

"Terima kasih," Bisikku pelan.

Keinginanku untuk balas tersenyum segera hilang saat senyum Junsu memudar. Pandangan dingin dan kakunya kembali. Agak menyentak, dia melepas jariku. Mengapa Junsu melakukan hal tadi? Apa 'mata satu' yang ku lihat itu meracuni Junsu lebih banyak dari Jaejoong?

Punggung Junsu terlihat ringkih dari belakang. Rambut hitamnya sedikit pudar. Bahkan ku lihat auranya semakin kelabu. Hampir tanpa warna. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Mataku terpejam. Ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ku rasakan semua partikel udara memenuhi tubuhku. Semua yang bergerak bisa ku rasakan denyutnya. Nyata menghilang. Dunia dimana hanya ada aku dan pikiranku adalah dunia hampa udara. Dunia dimana aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Bahkan mematikan pikiran orang yang lemah melalui kekuatanku.

Saat tahap ini berhasil, ku arahkan pikiranku pada Junsu. Abstrak, sangat. Jauh berbeda dengan pikiran Yoochun yang lurus terurai atau pikiran Jaejoong yang melingkar sehingga aku mudah menemukan apapun yang ada disana.

_Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. _Bisikku pelan.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran itu menjauhkan dirinya. Aku mengernyit. Dia seakan tahu ada yang memasuki pikirannya.

Tunggu, mengapa dia bisa tahu? Nenek Rose mengatakan jika suatu pikiran tidak bisa dibaca, hanya ada dua alasan. Kau tidak berjodoh dengannya atau dia tahu kau akan memasuki pikirannya. Alasan pertama paling banyak menjadi sebab. Namun alasan kedua sangat jarang terjadi. Hanya mereka yang sejenis dengan Nenek Rose yang bisa melakukan itu. Tidak mungkin Junsu salah satunya. Kecuali…

_Tidak! _Aku menjerit dalam meditasiku sendiri. Tidak ku lihat jalan keluar. Saat aku mengerahkan tenagaku, pikiranku akan terpisah dengan tubuhku. Kembali ke tubuhku akan lebih menyakitkan dari meninggalkannya. Lalu, saat ini, aku seolah terperangkap dalam pikiranku sendiri.

_Bodoh. Kau tidak bisa memata-mataiku. _Sebuah suara mengalirkan kejut aneh pada pikiranku.

_Kau akan gagal. Kau terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. _Apa ini? Mengapa diriku ditekan sedemikian rupa? Tak tersisa harapan. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku hampir yakin 'mata-satu' itulah yang menguasai mereka.

_Pergilah, Dyland. Lupakan semua ini. Ketakutan tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku. Kau jauh lebih payah daripada dia. _Aku yakin aku menangis. Namun aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhku. Hanya pikiranku yang membatu.

_Kekuatan hati…. _Jawaban itu jauh di dalam bagian tersembunyi dalam otakku. Benar, aku tidak hanya mempunyai pikiran disini. Aku juga mempunyai hati yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh makhluk keparat itu.

Ku telusuri perlahan. Ku tinggalkan suara-suara sumbang yang membuatku hampir menyerah. Jika aku menyerah dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku pasti akan mati.

_Senyum Jaejoong._

_Tawa Yoochun._

_Mereka berlima._

_Always keep the faith._

Ya, aku harus percaya. Aku lebih kuat dari yang dia katakan.

Lalu, dengan sepotong percaya itu, aku keluar dari tempat ini.

_Kau tidak akan bisa. _Suara itu lagi.

_Aku bisa. Kau lah yang takut. Memanipulasi pikiran seseorang yang dalam keadaan buruk adalah tindakan pengecut. Bukankah kau takut aku membuat mereka sadar? Dan kau tidak akan bisa lagi hidup dalam pikiran mereka. Kau lah rasa takut itu. _Balasku berani. Pikiranku melayang pelan. Melintasi labirin yang entah mengapa selalu berubah-ubah.

Kemudian, aku mulai bisa merasakan kehadiran waktu. Energi yang bergerak di sekitarku. Warna manusiawi. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Aku telah kembali. Makhluk itu tidak bisa membalasku.

"Hhhhhh…." Aku terkejut mendengar hembusan nafasku sendiri. Rasanya aku telah menahan nafas selama berjam-jam. Hampir saja aku pingsan jika tidak melihat Junsu yang berlutut di depanku.

"Junsu! Kau kenapa?" Aku melupakan rasa sakit dan lelahku. Keinginan untuk menyembuhkan Junsu lebih kuat dari kemauan untuk memulihkan pikiranku.

Kepala Junsu mendongak. Aku menjengit. Muka Junsu sepucat mayat. Darah seolah menghentikan fungsinya memberi rona pada kulit _namja _di depanku ini. Matanya berwarna kelabu? Menyatu dengan aura hitam di sekujur tubuhnya. Sialan! Makhluk itu benar-benar menghisap habis darah Junsu.

"Sakit…" Bisik Junsu. Walau matanya penuh dengan keputusasaan, aku melihat setitik harapan disana.

"Aku tahu. Junsu, lihat mataku," Aku ikut berjongkok dan memegang kedua lengan Junsu. Kepalanya sedikit terkulai ke bawah. Namun matanya mempertahankan kontak dengan mataku. "Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Pikirkan aku. Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang itu salah. Yang benar adalah kalian berlima."

Junsu mengangguk linglung. Makhluk sialan. Dia pasti memengaruhi Junsu lebih daripada yang lain.

"Kau masih punya ini," Aku memegang dadanya."Apapun yang terjadi, rasa percaya itu tidak akan hilang. Harapan itu selalu ada. Jika kau takut, ingat bagaimana dulu kau tertawa." Aku hampir menangis ketika Junsu tersenyum sedikit. Ya, aku hampir berhasil.

"Lupakan yang sakit, Junsu-ah. Ingat kebahagiaan. Ingat mereka. Kau tidak sendiri. _Always keep the faith,"_ Junsu tidak terlalu pucat lagi. Aku memegang lengannya dengan keras. Keberhasilan ini membuatku ingin melompat tinggi.

"Kau salah! Semua itu salah. Tidak ada yang tersisa," Junsu tersenyum bengis. Sepercik api menari-nari disana. Tanganku seolah disentrum karena bersentuhan dengan Junsu.

"Pergi! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu," Aku benar-benar menangis. Kali ini karena putus asa dan kecewa. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba lagi. Kekuatan jahat itu telah mengambil sebagian diri Junsu.

Aku segera berdiri. Menyusut airmataku, dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Mereka milikku, Dylandia Elfyza," Aku menegang. Suara itu lagi. 'Mata-satu' itu bertambah kuat. Tidak hanya melalui pikiran, dia bahkan mengambil alih tubuh Junsu.

Aku ingin membalas, namun di tempat lain, aku merasakan bahaya yang mengintai Jaejoong. Sialan, pikiranku segera beraksi. Kali ini tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Tidak ku rasakan lagi aura hitam Junsu. Pikiranku berlari cepat mencari pikiran Jaejoong yang…

Terlihat kalut! Dia menghindari sesuatu. Ketika ku sadar, sebuah bogem serasa bersarang pada rahang kananku. Jaejoong sedang berkelahi.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, ku rasakan kakiku berderap cepat seakan melayang. Ku dengar sayup-sayup suara Yoochun memanggilku yang telah keluar dari kamar hotel mereka. Aku tidak sempat. Jaejoong sudah sekarat.

JAEJOONG POV

BUAGHHH! Serangan pembuka dariku langsung membuat preman lain mengelilingiku. Ada 5 orang dengan bentuk tubuh beragam. Kurus sekali sampai dengan badan seperti karung berisi beras. Tato-tato di sekujur tubuh mereka membuatku sadar, mereka bukanlah orang yang takut dengan rasa sakit. Tidak masalah, aku akan membuat mereka tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa.

"B****t lo!" Preman yang tadi menato wajahnya dengan naga maju dan melimpahkan seluruh tenaganya pada tangannya. Aku segera menangkis pukulannya dan dengan sangat cepat memukul perutnya dengan lututku.

Dengan ekor mataku, aku sadar bahaya mengintai dari belakangku. Aku langsung menunduk dan memutar tangan hitam yang tadinya berusaha memukul punggungku dengan sikunya. Bunyi _krek _diikuti dengan lolongan sakitnya.

Kejadian berikutnya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Serangan berlangsung dari segala arah. Kakiku menendang dengan akurat. Walau beberapa goresan sekarang menjadi hiasan di pipiku, aku tetap melawan dengan liar. Adrenalinku terpacu cepat.

Tiap tanganku mengayun udara dan tepat di sasaran, aku tersenyum. Seolah tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali.

"AKH!" Tulang keringku ditendang dengan keras. Tanpa bisa ku tahan, aku terjatuh dengan lutut menimpa tanah. Tanpa ku duga, tendangan lain menyerang punggungku. Ku rasakan darah mengalir dari daguku ketika beradu dengan kasarnya tanah.

"AARRGHHHH!" Aku berteriak marah seperti harimau kehilangan mangsanya. Dengan kecepatan yang ku yakin tidak bisa bisa mereka lihat, aku menyerang balik preman yang tadi membuatku tidak berdaya.

Ku pukul menggunakan siku kananku, tahu bahwa temannya dari sebelah kiri berusaha membantu, kaki kiriku segera beraksi. Menendang dadanya dengan telak.

Dari arah samping, ku lihat preman kurus dengan bekas suntikan di lengannya, ku tendang tubuhnya dengan tendangan memutar. Gerakan salah, karena preman lain mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan memukul rahang kananku. Mataku langsung berkunang-kunang. Aku kehilangan fokus dan saat aku sadar, kedua lenganku sudah dikunci di belakang tubuhku.

"Sok jagoan lo? Rasain nih!"

BUG!

Perutku ditinju dengan sangat keras. Aku tersedak. Mataku terasa berat. Badanku melemah tiba-tiba.

"Bilang ampun!" Sebuah suara menyadarkanku. Aku tak mengerti apapun yang dia katakan. Aku hanya bisa mengerang lirih.

"Ga nyerah juga? Biar gue yang ngasih pelajaran!"

Tendangan lain membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Serasa ada batu yang menyumbat jalan pernafasanku.

"Errghhhh.. _Jebal.." _

"Apa? Lo bilang apa? Kebal? Jadi lo kebal sama pukulan gue? Nih, biar kulit lo tebal sekalian!" Benda tumpul yang ku yakini sebagai kayu memukul bahuku. Aku terduduk lemas. Namun kedua lengan yang memegangiku malah mencengkeramku semakin keras. Aku tidak akan tahan.

"Sebagai oleh-oleh, rasain nih!" Tinju lain melukai rahang kananku. Telingaku mendenging. Mataku mengerjap, menuntut untuk segera menutup. Dan menyongsong gelap yang mengulurkan tangannya untukku….

_Jae, hold on!_

Suara itu lagi….

YOOCHUN POV

Aku berlari terengah-engah di belakangnya. Dia seolah tidak memperhatikan hal lain kecuali yang ada di pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan pakaiannya yang sangat terbuka itu serta wajahku yang terekspos orang banyak. Eh, pakaianku juga sangat terbuka. Hanya kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek. Samar-samar ku dengar bisik-bisik dari anak kecil, gadis, ibu-ibu, sampai nenek-nenek. Jika saja tidak mengingat Dyland di depanku, mungkin aku sudah melayani sesi tanda tangan dan foto bareng dengan mereka. Jangan salahkan aku. Terlahir menjadi pusat perhatian terkadang melelahkan. Apalagi sinar matahari di tempat ini bersinar ganas. Keringatku membanjir dengan cepat.

Aku menunduk sambil berlari. Aku hanya berharap tidak kehilangan jejak Dyland yang berlari sangat cepat.

"Dyland! Hei! Mau kemana kita?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Aku segera mempercepat lariku. Tidak hanya untuk mendesaknya memberikan alasan yang masuk akal karena telh lari begitu saja daari kamar hotel kami, namun juga menegaskan aku adalah seorang pria yang seharusnya tidak kalah dengan wanita.

Mukanya terlihat kalut. Matanya nyalang menatap sekitar. Seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Err, cari makanan_." _Bisiknya di tengah-tengah asupan oksigen yang menipis di kawasan pemukiman kumuh ini. Ewww, seingatku hotel kamu berada di pusat kota. Mengapa sekarang ada tempat seperti ini?

"Hah? Bukannya Junsu sedang memasak?"

"Dia tidak bisa memasak makanan yang ku inginkan,"

"Lalu, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Umm, gado-gado," Aku hanya melongo. Lariku agak melambat karena bingung. Apa itu nama makanan? Terdengar sangat aneh. Bagaimana bisa Dyland memakan yang seperti itu?

Namun, keherananku segera berganti dengan perasaan yang hampir membuatku lumpuh, ketika ku lihat Jaejoong _hyung _tengah dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang terlihat seperti preman dan erangannya yang terdengar memilukan. Tanpa memperhitungkan apapun lagi, aku segera berlari dan menerjang mereka.

"Heh!" Aku mencengkeram bagian belakang baju preman yang sedang menghadap pada Jaejoong _hyung _lalu..

BUG! Sekuat tenaga ku pukul dia dengan kepalan tanganku. Dia terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Lagi, ku bungkam dia dengan tinjuku yang lebih keras.

"Dasar pengecut! Bisanya main keroyokan," Lawanku berhasil ku lumpuhkan. Sebelum menyerang preman yang sedang menahan Jaejoong _hyung, _ku dengar Dyland mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Namun, dari nadanya, aku yakin itu bukanlah negosiasi.

"Cewek nggak usah banyak omong ya," Suara serak menjawabnya.

Sekarang Dyland berada di sampingku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur keringat.

"Dan kalian nggak usah banyak gaya. _Lumpuhkan preman yang menahan Jaejoong," _Dia berbisik. "Pengangguran kayak kalian memang cuma bisa gunain otot. _Pegangi Jaejoong. _Dengan menghajar orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kalian pikir bisa merebut simpati masyarakat disini? _Saat ku bilang lari, lari ke arah sana." _Dengan tidak kentara, Dyland menunjuk sebuah arah."Kalian tahu apa yang ku pikirin? Sampah masyarakat!" Dyland mendesis seolah jijik.

Aku berjalan pelan. Hanya tersisa 3 orang preman. Yang memegang Jaejoong _hyung, _2 lagi sedang dihadapi Dyland dengan kata-katanya yang beracun. Preman yang memegang lengan Jaejoong _hyung _sangat kurus. Aku bisa melumpuhkannya dalam satu pukulan. Beruntung, saat ini dia sedang memperhatikan debat kusir antara Dyland VS Preman.

DUG! Aku menendang tulang keringnya. Lengan Jaejoong _hyung _segera terlepas. Aku memegangnya, sesuai perintah Dyland.

"_Hyung, _bangun. Kita harus lari," Bisikku sedikit keras. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Dan hampir bersorak saat mata cokelatnya terbuka.

Ku rasakan dia mulai berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya. Dyland melihat pada kami berdua dan mengangguk.

"_RUN!" _Teriaknya. Aku segera menarik tangan Jaejoong _hyung. _Dyland ikut berlari di belakang kami.

"Heh! Jangan lari lu!" Sayup-sayup, ku dengar preman itu berteriak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang penting adalah keluar dari sini tanpa terluka lebih parah.

Kaki-kaki kami berderap menjejak tanah seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya Dyland dan Jaejoong _hyung _yang terlihat hendak mati.

Kami melintasi gang-gang sempit dengan rumah-rumah kecil yang berkelebat di samping kiri-kanan ku. Beberapa orang kami tabrak. Beberapa detik sekali, aku menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Dyland masih ada. Namun sial bagi kami, preman-preman itu tetap mengikuti. Waktu seolah mengejar kami. Paru-paruku serasa terbakar. Tapi, aku harus tetap kuat dan memegang lengan Jaejoong _hyung _yang mungkin akan pingsan lagi.

"_Left! Left!" _Aku segera berbelok ke kiri.

"_Hide there!" _Dyland menunjuk sebuah gubuk mini. Kami memasukinya. Hampir saja aku muntah. Baunya sangat busuk!

"Dyland, ini tempat apa?" Aku berjinjit dari lantai semen yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu kotor.

"WC umum," Balasnya datar.

Apa? WC umum? Beginikah WC umum di Indonesia? Ya Tuhan, apa kami harus menyumbangkan uang agar WC umum disini diperbaharui?

"Hhh… ahhh.." Jaejoong _hyung _menimpa tubuhku. Sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan dan kelelahan.

"_Hyung, gwenchana? _"

"A…irr…"

"Akan ku lihat apa mereka sudah pergi," Dyland menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Ku rasa aman. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar,"

"Ide bagus!" Desahku lega.

Hanya beberapa menit kami ada di dalam sana, namun aku merasa tidak ada lagi oksigen mengaliri darahku. Kini, aku menghirup dalam-dalam zat kaya nutrisi tersebut.

Jaejoong _hyung _tiba-tiba berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya.

"Aku akan mencarikan air. Tunggu sebentar," Dyland melangkah pergi. Aku memandang punggungnya yang menjauh. Mengapa aku merasa dia sudah menyelamatkan Jaejoong _hyung. _Walau semua ini berasal dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Tapi, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. "Ku rasa kita bisa berjalan mencari air. Tempatnya tepat di depan kita," Dyland menunjukkan sebuah warung kecil. Aku tersenyum. Gadis manis itu membantuku mengangkat Jaejoong _hyung _yang kepayahan.

"Ini adalah warung makan yang dari tadi ku cari-cari. Gado-gado," Dyland tersenyum (memang) manis. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada penjaga warungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa butir obat dan 3 cangkir teh panas terhidang di depan kami.

"Jaejoong, kau harus minum obat ini untuk meredakan sakitmu," Dyland mengansurkan beberapa biji obat. Aku bisa melihat muka _hyung-_ku yang tidak rela. Dia memang paling tidak suka minum obat.

Dengan lembut, Dyland meminumkan teh panas di dalam sendok kecil sesudah meniupnya.

_Hell, _perasaan apa ini? Sangat ingin aku melepas tangannya yang berada di punggung Jaejoong _hyung. _Cemburukah ini?

"Pahit…" Muka Jaejoong _hyung _mengernyit.

"Makan ini. Gado-gado itu manis lo," Dyland menyupai Jaejoong _hyung _dengan makanan berwarna coklat. Mengapa sih segala hal yang ada di Indonesia ini aneh?

"Hmmm, enak ya.." Hah? Enak? Tidak percaya, aku membuktikan perkataannya dengan memakan sesendok gado-gado.

"Benar juga. Manis. Tapi, ada rasa jahenya. Gurih lagi.." Aku mendecap keenakan. Tidak ku sangka makanan Dyland semanis orangnya.

_*oppa jadi raja gombal deh*_

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang terdengar hanya lidah kami yang mendecap keenakan. Manisnya makanan ini membuatku lupa dengan apa yang Dyland lakukan, terus menyuapi Jaejoong _hyung._

^Eyeing The Mind^

DYLAND POV

"Ku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang," Aku berhenti di depan kamar hotel mereka. Sudah saatnya untukku mencari tahu dengan spekulasiku sendiri, apa sebenarnya 'mata-satu' itu. Masih tersisa waktu 4 jam sebelum konferensi pers.

"Ingin ku antar?" Jaejoong mengernyit sakit saat bertanya. Ya, aku bisa merasakan sakitnya. Untuk bernafas saja dia kesulitan. Butuh tenaga luar biasa agar aku bisa bertahan tanpa menunjukkan rasa sakitku sekaligus berpikir agar identitasku tidak ketahuan.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih kalian telah menerimaku disini," Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau membutuhkan bantuan," Yoochun tersenyum sedih. Dia sedang memikirkan yang terjadi antara aku dan Jaejoong. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak menganggapku sebagai gadis penggoda. Berusaha menciumnya tadi pagi lalu menyuapi Jaejoong di tempat tadi.

Jangan tanya aku darimana dapat ide seaneh tadi. Makan gado-gado? Hahaha. Aku bahkan ingin tertawa keras saat mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. _See you…" _Aku segera berbalik. Keinginan untuk kembali ke empuknya ranjang mereka dan hangatnya tubuh mereka terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Lebih baik aku menyakiti fisikku daripada misi ini terbengkalai.

_Haahhh. _Mungkin aku harus tidur sebentar…..

^Eyeing The Mind^

YOOCHUN POV

Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang baru saja ku kenal kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu?

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak frustasi. Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?

Aku memandang ke sekeliling kamarku. Lalu mataku tertuju pada jaket hitam yang sama persis dengan milik Dyland.

Tunggu? Jangan-jangan itu….

Aku segera mengambilnya dan menepuk dahiku sendiri. Tentu saja. Aku mengambilnya saat Jaejoong _hyung_ sedang mandi tadi.

Ahhh… Ku cium dalam-dalam aromanya. Dia memang memikat. Bahkan dia meninggalkan pesonanya padaku melalui jaket ini.

_Krosak.._

Ada bunyi seperti kertas dalam jaketnya. Penasaran, aku segera merogoh kantong jaket itu.

Apa ini?

**JYJ ASIAN WORLD TOUR**

Hah? Bukankah ini tiket konser kami? Mengapa Dyland bisa memilikinya?

Siapa dia sebenarnya?

JAEJOONG POV

_Aigoo.. _Aku menatap pantulan lebam di cermin kamarku. Sangat mengenaskan. Ini dia akibat emosi sesaat. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, untuk apa aku berkelahi dengan preman itu? Lebih penting lagi, untuk apa aku bertengkar dengan Junsu?

Ternyata aku lebih kekanak-kanakan daripada Changmin.

_Maknae _itu. Apa kabarnya sekarang? Ku harap dia masih bisa makan dengan layak. Apa Yunho memasak untuknya?

Hatiku kembali terkoyak. Luka ini hanya membeku. Bukan hilang. Saat ada pemicunya, luka ini kembali berdarah. Betapa aku merindukan mereka. Setelah mimpiku tadi malam, aku merasa harus selalu mengingat kenangan indah kami. Bukan malah melupakannya.

Berada jauh dari mereka, seolah hidup di kehidupan yang salah. Saat semua hal berjalan dengan benar, aku tertinggal di luar.

Dyland… Setiap mengucap kata itu, ku rasakan sebuah energi baru. Entah mengapa. Aku merasa selalu bertemu dengannya. Entah dimana.

Sosok itu, aku merasa ada yang lain padanya. Dia bukan hanya gadis biasa. Aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika tangannya merawatku tadi. Perasaan apa ini?

SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA

DBSK DORMITORY

CHANGMIN POV

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan bingung. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini penglihatanku amat jernih? Semuanya seolah bercahaya. Cahaya yang memaksaku berhenti sejenak dan menikmatinya. Dunia ku sekarang seperti rumah cahaya. Sejak malam aku melihat tambahan bintang pada rasi kami, bebanku serasa berkurang drastis. Aku merasa lebih mudah tersenyum. Lebih mudah berpikiran positif. Aku harap ini suatu pertanda baik.

Bahkan ku rasakan ada yang terhubung denganku. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu. Aku hanya tahu.

Aku merasa.. Saat itu akan segera tiba….

TBC

* * *

><p>AN I know this is totally unforgivable. Something accidentally hits me back and forth for all this while.

Sorry it takes really long for me to update this. But, I try to make it up. I hope this chapter really worth it for your waiting.

I am an author with mood-swinging. And I hope with your review I can get my pride back.

Would you do me a review? ^^


End file.
